Runaway
by Tsuno-chan
Summary: Séparée de son ami d'enfance, la vie de Rangiku est des plus moroses jusqu'à ce que le ciel décide, un beau soir d'été, de lui faire un cadeau inespéré qu'elle hésitera même à ouvrir.
1. Chapter 1

« - Matsumoto ! Hurla le capitaine Hitsugaya qui était à la recherche de sa lieutenant depuis déjà presque une heure. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse et lâcha donc un profond soupir. Elle était fatigante, depuis quelques temps, elle le faisait courir partout. Il avait comme l'impression de passer les trois quarts de son temps à la rechercher. Avant, elle était toujours collée à ses basques, ce qui l'exaspérait d'ailleurs, mais il serait bien heureux qu'elle se colle à ses basques là maintenant tout de suite. Cette manie nouvelle qu'avait la jeune femme à disparaître sans laisser de traces l'agaçait. Normalement, les lieutenants devaient courir derrière leur capitaine et pas le contraire. Il s'arrêta soudain et soupira de nouveau. Toshiro était fatigué de courir et décida d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de shinigamis. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour capter une trace du Reiatsu de sa vice-capitaine, qu'il connaissait évidement par cœur. Mais à sa grande surprise, aucune trace d'elle. Cela pouvait signifier plusieurs choses : soit elle était morte, soit elle tentait délibérément de masquer son énergie spirituelle, soit elle était inconsciente. Le jeune capitaine exclut les deux premières hypothèses. La savoir morte lui faisait froid dans le dos et il avait bien du mal à s'imaginer qu'elle puisse enfreindre les règles de la Soul Society.

« - Cette idiote doit encore être saoule quelque part dans le coin. Soupira Toshiro avant de reprendre ses recherches. »

Il n'était pas fin psychologue et encore moins le genre de personne à se soucier du malheur des autres mais il n'avait pu que constater que les cuites de Rangiku était de plus en plus fréquentes si bien qu'il avait décidé, d'un commun accord avec Nanao et Hinamori, qui elles se souciaient de la santé de leur amie, de cacher tout l'alcool qu'elle pouvait avoir à porter de main dans sa chambre, endroit où la vice-capitaine n'aurait pas idée d'aller chercher son précieux nectar. Elle était peut être avec Hisagi ou bien avec le frivole capitaine de la huitième division des armées de la cour. Toshiro soupira pour la quatrième fois maintenant. Décidément, elle l'aurait fait courir aujourd'hui. Il se rendit à la huitième division et tomba sur Nanao, ce qui ne l'enchanta pas d'ailleurs. A tous les coups, la jeune femme allait paniquer en apprenant la disparition de son amie.

« - Bonsoir, Capitaine Hitsugaya.

- Bonsoir Ise. Répondit le jeune capitaine.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui. Aurais-tu vu Matsumoto ?

- Non…Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Demanda Nanao avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Encore une cuite je pense. Soupira-t-il.

- Rangiku…

- Si tu la vois ramène-la à la maison s'il te plait.

- Oui, bien sur ! »

Sur ce, Toshiro repartit, laissant derrière lui une Nanao morte d'inquiétude.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches idiote ? Lâcha-t-il entre ses dents. »

Depuis quelques temps, tout le monde semblait se faire du souci pour la jolie rousse. Mais en même temps, quoi de plus légitime ? Elle disparaissait sans prévenir, buvait de fortes quantités d'alcool et pour finir était six pieds sous terre lorsqu'elle pensait être seule. Sinon, en sa présence elle était toujours aussi joyeuse, parfois même trop joyeuse. Ce trop plein de joie de vivre l'épuisait mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il préférait la voir ainsi plutôt qu'avec cet air triste collé au visage. Air qu'il avait pu observer à plusieurs reprises, à l'insu de la jeune femme. Toshiro arriva enfin devant la neuvième division et fut accueilli par Hisagi. Il s'y attendait bien sûr puisque l'ancien capitaine de cette division avait déserté il y a de cela un peu plus d'un mois.

« - Bonsoir Hisagi.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya ? Que me vaut cette visite ?

- Matsumoto est-elle entrain de boire, ici avec toi ?

- Non…elle a encore disparu ? »

Toshiro hocha la tête en guise d'approbation et Hisagi soupira. Le brun était accablé par la détresse de la belle rousse si chère à son cœur. Mais il la comprenait, lui aussi avait souffert le martyre en voyant son capitaine rejoindre le camp ennemi. Mais à priori, la souffrance de Rangiku était bien plus importante qu'il n'y paraissait si bien qu'Hisagi se demandait souvent quel lien exact l'unissait à Gin Ichimaru. De l'amour ? Il espérait de tout cœur que non, mais c'était fort possible que ce soit le cas.

« - Je vous la ramène si je la trouve capitaine Hitsugaya. De votre côté prévenez-moi si vous lui mettez la main dessus.

- Très bien. »

A ces mots, Toshiro quitta Hisagi et rentra à la dixième division, bredouille. Le jeune capitaine leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. C'était depuis son départ que Rangiku avait dérapé et il ne comprenait pas en quoi Gin Ichimaru pouvait lui manquer. L'aimait-elle ? Il espérait se trompait puisque ce type le répugnait de par sa façon d'être, sa façon de faire. Il était manipulateur, calculateur, hypocrite et profondément mauvais. Et Rangiku avait beau être ce qu'elle était, à savoir chiante et paresseuse, il fallait toutefois reconnaître qu'elle était gentille, attentionnée et d'une beauté rare qui plus est. En d'autres mots, elle méritait mieux qu'un vil renard du genre de Gin. Il avait appris, peu de temps après être devenu le capitaine de la dixième division, que Gin avait sauvé Rangiku d'une mort certaine lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et vivaient au Rokongai, devenant dans un même temps la seule famille de la petite fille aujourd'hui devenue grande. Cet amour démesuré et incompréhensible venait sans doute de cet évènement là et du lien qui les avait unis l'un à l'autre pendant leur enfance. Malgré tout, Toshiro campait sur ses positions : Gin était mauvais. Rangiku devait l'oublier ou mieux encore le considérer comme un ennemi mais le capitaine de la dixième division doutait sérieusement qu'elle y parvienne. Il sortit de ses pensés en arrivant devant la dixième division. C'était bien beau de chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment mais dans l'immédiat, il lui fallait retrouver sa vice-capitaine même s'il savait que lui faire remplir la paperasse dans l'état dans lequel il allait la trouver s'avérerait sans doute impossible. Il se dirigea vers le seul endroit où l'on pouvait trouver de l'alcool dans la division : sa chambre et plus précisément sous une latte du plancher, cachette qu'ils avaient mis au point avec Nanao et Hinamori. Une fois dans sa chambre, il alluma la lumière et balaya la pièce du regard avant de soupirer. Il ne s'était pas trompé, elle était bien là. Affalée sur SON futon et entourée par de nombreux cadavres de bouteilles. Elle dormait paisiblement, sa poitrine se baissant et s'élevant au rythme de sa respiration. Toshiro s'approcha d'elle à pas lents et feutrés surpris de voir à quel point son odorat pouvait être développé quand il s'agissait de flairer de l'alcool. Si seulement elle pouvait être aussi douée pour repérer la pression spirituelle des autres shinigamis !

« - Matsumoto. »

La jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un poil, ce qui agaça son capitaine déjà suffisamment énervé après l'avoir cherchée partout.

« - Matsumoto ! Debout !

- Hum… »

La vice-capitaine fronça les paupières et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, apparemment pas décidée à quitter le monde des songes. Toshiro perdit patiente, s'approcha de sa vice-capitaine et posa ses mains sur ses deux épaules.

« - Oh hé, Matsumoto ! Réveille-toi, idiote ! Beugla le jeune capitaine tout en secouant Rangiku comme un prunier.

- Me secouez pas comme ça. Protesta la vice-capitaine encore à moitié endormie. »

Rangiku se frotta les yeux, s'assit et porta directement sa main à sa tête qui la faisait terriblement souffrir.

« - ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! Et depuis quand t'es autorisée à dormir dans ma chambre et dans mon futon Matsumoto ? La sermonna Toshiro, plus furieux que jamais.

- Je suis désolée… »

Toshiro s'arrêta de hurler et reprit son calme. Elle lui avait répondu de manière sincère et le ton qu'elle avait employé était triste tout comme son regard à l'heure actuelle d'ailleurs, rivé sur une bouteille vide qui jonchait le sol.

« - Idiote…soupira Toshiro avant de s'avancer en direction de son bureau dans lequel se trouvait la montagne de documents qu'il souhaitait faire remplir par Rangiku. »

Voyant qu'elle serait incapable de tenir un stylo, il s'assit à son bureau, sortit la paperasse et commença à la remplir mais les gémissements de la rousse l'interrompirent.

« - Qu'est-ce qui y a Matsumoto ?

- Je crois que je vais vomir…Lâcha la rousse qui était plus pâle que jamais et avait mis sa main devant sa bouche.

- Sors alors ! Pas dans ma chambre ! Et encore moins dans mon lit !

- Je crois que ça va être trop tard…

- Tais-toi et cours vite dehors idiote ! »

La rousse obéit et à peine fut-elle dehors que Toshiro put l'entendre vomir. La capitaine prit un air dégouté et remercia ensuite le ciel d'avoir fait en sorte qu'elle ait le temps de quitter sa chambre. La jeune femme revint un instant plus tard et s'essuya le contour des lèvres d'un revers de la main.

« - Berk, c'est vraiment l'horreur.

- La ferme. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même idiote !

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle capitaine. »

Toshiro soupira et replongea dans le remplissage de ses fiches administratives. En plus d'avoir fait sa part et d'y avoir passé toute l'après-midi, il devait maintenant faire celle de Rangiku et à en voir la pile de papiers qui se trouvait devant lui, il en aurait bien pour la nuit. Quelques instants plus tard, il releva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans la chambre.

« - Elle est passée où encore celle-là ? »

Mais le jeune capitaine eut rapidement réponse à sa question. Il n'eut qu'à tendre l'oreille pour entendre de l'eau couler. Rangiku devait sans doute être dans la salle de bain, entrain de se rafraichir. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et semblait déjà avoir repris des couleurs, ce qui rassura quelque part Toshiro. La jeune femme s'avança vers le bureau de son capitaine, s'efforçant de marcher le plus droit possible, chose difficile après la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait avalée. Elle s'appuya d'une main sur le bureau et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son petit capitaine.

« - Hé ! Mais ce ne sont pas les papiers administratifs que vous m'avez demandé de remplir ce matin ? Demanda la rousse. »

En guise de réponse, Toshiro se contenta de soupirer ce qui fit sourire Rangiku. Elle aimait son petit capitaine. Plus précisément, elle adorait cette manie qu'il avait d'aider les autres, presque en cachette, sans attendre le moindre remerciement et sans en faire tout un foin.

« - Merci…

- La ferme. Lui répondit-il comme à son habitude. »

Rangiku esquissa un discret sourire et s'affala sur le canapé sur lequel elle s'assoupit quelques instants plus tard. Après plusieurs heures de travail, Toshiro arriva enfin à terminer le remplissage des papiers administratifs. Il releva la tête et posa sa main sur sa nuque douloureuse. Il réalisa quelques étirements pour faire disparaître les tensions accumulées dans sa nuque et balaya ensuite sa chambre du regard. Environ une dizaine de bouteilles vides jonchés le sol. Il soupira donc et décida de ranger le désordre provoqué par sa vice-capitaine, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. C'était toujours elle qui déballait et lui qui rangeait. Il attrapa donc quelques bouteilles vides mais, en se dirigeant vers la poubelle la plus proche, l'une d'elles lui échappa des mains et vint se briser au sol.

« - Merde. Grommela le jeune capitaine.

- Vous en faites du bruit capitaine, vous m'avez réveillée. Rétorqua Rangiku, assise sur le canapé et se frottant les yeux.

- La ferme ! C'est ton bordel que je range je te signale, Matsumoto ! S'emporta-t-il tout en se penchant pour ramasser les tessons de verre au sol.

- Bougez pas, je vais chercher de quoi ramasser la bouteille que vous avez cassée. Vous allez vous couper.

- Ne me sermonne pas Matsumoto ! Ça va bientôt être de ma faute alors que c'est toi qui as foutu cette pagaille. »

Rangiku ricana et disparut tandis que Toshiro continuait de ramasser les bouts de verre contrairement à ce que lui avait conseillé sa vice-capitaine.

« - Quelle idiote. Marmonna-t-il avant de se couper avec un bout de verre. »

Le capitaine porta son doigt à sa bouche comme pour soulager la douleur et empêcher son sang de se répandre partout. Rangiku choisit ce moment pour revenir et ne put s'empêcher de glousser en voyant son petit capitaine, un doigt dans la bouche.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Matsumoto ?

- Vous vous êtes coupé, c'est ça ?

- La ferme. »

Rangiku gloussa de nouveau et s'approcha des débris de bouteille qu'elle ramassa à grand coup de balai et jeta à la poubelle. En quelques minutes seulement, la chambre de Toshiro était redevenue aussi propre que lorsque Rangiku y était entrée. Le jeune capitaine regarda l'horloge murale et soupira, il était trois heures du matin, heure à laquelle la dixième division devait monter la garde dans les rues du Seireitei.

« - Tu te sens capable de monter la garde dans les rues du Seireitei, Matsumoto ? Demanda le jeune capitaine à sa lieutenante.

- Oui ! Je pars devant, soignez votre doigt pendant ce temps. Répondit la vice capitaine à Toshiro en filant à tire d'aile.

- Attends Matsumoto ! »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Toshiro soupira. Elle venait de filer sans respecter ses consignes, ni même les écouter d'ailleurs. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante, épuisante, bordélique et paresseuse…mais elle n'était pas triste et c'est sans doute ce qui comptait le plus aux yeux de ses proches.


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir récupéré Haineko qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, Rangiku commença à patrouiller dans le Seireitei, un peu lassée il fallait le reconnaitre. Il n'y avait jamais d'ennemis dans les rues du Seireitei et pourtant les gars de la neuvième division ainsi que le capitaine-commandant persistaient à leur coller des tours de garde qui sonnaient comme une corvée. La jeune femme soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se demandait s'il n'y avait pas des divinités là haut qui s'amusaient à lui mener la vie dure. D'abord en la laissant mourante au Rokongai, en la séparant de la personne à qui elle tenait plus que tout au monde et maintenant ça, cette lassitude, ce sentiment de profonde inutilité accrue par ce tour inutile de patrouille. Soudain, une bourrasque souffla dans ses cheveux roux et joua avec l'écharpe rose qu'elle portait constamment autour de son cou, souvenir de son ami disparu. Le vent était chaud, tout comme la température d'ailleurs. C'était l'été, le mois d'Août plus précisément. Le ciel était plein d'étoiles et l'air était chaud sans être étouffant. Malgré la tristesse qui rongeait son cœur, Rangiku se sentait bien. L'atmosphère était agréable et elle avait été touchée de voir que ses amis se faisaient du souci pour sa santé, jusqu'à cacher l'alcool qu'elle pouvait avoir sous la main. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et continua de patrouiller dans les rues du Seireitei, attendant son petit capitaine. Mais lorsqu'elle passa devant les quartiers réservés à la troisième division, la rousse perdit son beau sourire. Il était omniprésent, quoi qu'elle fasse, il était présent dans sa tête, dans son cœur. En plus de la douleur provoquée par son absence, Rangiku ressentait un profond sentiment d'impuissance. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Aizen. Lui dire « je t'aime » ? Oui, peut être que ça l'aurait fait vaciller, l'aurait déstabilisé au point qu'il fasse marche arrière. Mais elle avait tout bonnement était incapable de le lui dire et maintenant il était trop tard, il était parti, pour de bon cette fois. « Adieu », ce mot cruel était ce jour là des plus explicites pour la jeune femme. Il ne comptait pas la revoir, plus jamais. La déchirure dans son cœur s'était produite à ce moment là, à l'instant précis où les lèvres de son amant avaient prononcées ce mot. Pour elle, c'était bien plus qu'un ami, elle le savait depuis maintenant un moment. Mais lui semblait s'amuser à la faire tourner en bourrique, à la faire souffrir, à jouer avec ses sentiments. Ou bien il n'avait rien remarqué, il n'entendait peut être pas son cœur lui hurler tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Dans tous les cas, leur relation n'avait jamais dépassée la frontière séparant l'amour et l'amitié. Bon, il y avait bien eu ce baiser lorsqu'ils étaient enfants mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps. Rangiku repensait à son enfance aux côtés de Gin avec nostalgie et mélancolie même. Ce petit garçon lui avait sauvé la vie, pas seulement grâce à la nourriture qu'il lui avait offerte, mais surtout grâce à son sourire, sincère à l'époque. Elle le connaissait par cœur et pourtant, même à l'époque, elle ignorait tout de sa relation avec Aizen. Et aujourd'hui, cette question à laquelle lui seul pouvait répondre l'obsédait : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir trahi le Gotei 13 ? Pourquoi l'avoir abandonnée ? Petit il revenait toujours vers elle. Mais aujourd'hui il avait grandi et il ne reviendrait pas. Le jeune femme sentit soudain son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant d'écraser un long et profond soupir.

« - Gin… »

Le prénom du shinigami s'envola dans le ciel, emporté par le vent d'été. La jeune femme baissa les yeux et aperçut une ombre s'enfonçant dans une ruelle. Elle fronça alors les sourcils et s'élança en direction de la ruelle en question, la main sur le manche d'Haineko. Mais une fois qu'elle s'engouffra dans la ruelle, elle constata que celle-ci était déserte. « Impossible, j'étais pourtant sûre… » Pensa-t-elle. Soudain elle entendit un craquement dans son dos et, très réactive, elle fit un bond en avant tout en sortant son Zanpakuto de son fourreau. Elle plissa les yeux mais ne vit rien à cause de la pénombre. Elle était pourtant sûre d'elle. Elle n'était pas seule dans cette ruelle.

« - Qui va là ? Montre-toi, ça évitera qu'on perde du temps. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

- Je te trouve bien plus réactive qu'avant, Rangiku. »

Rangiku n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle écarquilla les yeux et le bout de son sabre se baissa sans qu'elle en ait conscience. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son cœur manqua un battement et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Cette voix, elle la reconnaitrait entre mille. C'était la sienne.

« - Gin…Parvint-elle finalement à articuler. »

L'inconnu sortit enfin de l'ombre et Rangiku ne put que constater qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. C'était bien lui. Il n'avait absolument pas changé. Ses cheveux argentés étaient restés les mêmes, un sourire hypocrite fendait toujours ses fines lèvres et enfin ses yeux en lames de rasoir étaient clos. Il portait son uniforme de shinigami qui, à la surprise de Rangiku, n'était pas surmonté par la veste blanche propre aux Arrancar. Mais la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas à ce détail et dut sortir de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur l'inévitable combat qui l'attendait. Elle allait devoir l'affronter, c'était sûr. Mais était-elle seulement capable de le blesser ? Elle espérait pouvoir le faire, faire passer ses responsabilités en tant que shinigami avant ses sentiments personnels mais en y réfléchissant, elle en serait certainement incapable.

« - Je suis content de te retrouver, Rangiku. Répondit l'homme à tête de renard en souriant

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda simplement Rangiku qui faisait son possible pour donner l'impression qu'elle se moquait de la précédente remarque de Gin. »

Gin ne répondit pas et se contenta d'avancer en direction de Rangiku. La jeune femme serra le manche d'Haineko et la pointa en direction de son amant, tiraillée entre son devoir et son amour. Elle faisait son possible pour contenir ses tremblements mais avait vraiment du mal à y parvenir.

« - Ne fais pas un pas de plus, ou je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer, Gin. Menaça-t-elle d'un ton moyennement convaincant. »

Suite à sa réplique, Rangiku versa quelques larmes qui eurent pour effet de faire perdre son sourire à Gin. Le traitre resta immobile un instant, se contentant d'observer son amie d'enfance. Elle était belle, vraiment très belle. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses courbes avantageuses, non. Pour Gin, elle avait ce petit plus, ce rien qui faisait toute la différence : le charme. Blessé par la remarque de Rangiku, Gin tenta toutefois de faire bonne figure et sourit de façon hypocrite comme à son habitude.

« - Hé bien, hé bien. Si j'avais su venir ici pour entendre ça, je serai resté au Hueco Mundo. Déclara-t-il tout en s'avançant vers Rangiku.

- Reste où tu es Gin ! Hurla-t-elle en levant son Zanpakuto pour qu'il se trouve à la même hauteur que la gorge de Gin. »

Le traître perdit une seconde fois son sourire puis s'avança en direction de la rousse qui ne fit pas le moindre mouvement même si Gin était à porté de son Zanpakuto.

« - Qu'attends-tu pour me tuer Rangiku ?

- Je…je…bredouilla-t-elle. »

Gin s'approcha plus près encore et attrapa la lame du sabre de Rangiku dans sa main droite et orienta la pointe de celui-ci vers son cœur.

« - Arrête…murmura la jeune femme.

- Si tu ne peux pas me tuer, je peux le faire moi-même tu sais. Je peux très bien m'enfoncer ta lame dans le cœur et mourir sous tes yeux, ou bien dans tes bras. Qu'en penses-tu Rangiku ?

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin puisque c'est moi qui vais te tuer…en enfonçant ma lame dans ton cœur.

- Très bien. Alors vas-y…Ran chan… »

Son cœur manqua un battement au moment où Gin prononça ce surnom qu'il lui donnait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Elle versa quelques larmes, ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, maudissant la faiblesse de son cœur. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, malgré la douleur qu'il lui faisait subir chaque jour, elle était incapable de lui faire le moindre mal. Elle tenta de dégager son sabre de l'emprise de Gin mais la jeune femme s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle vit le sang de son ami d'enfance entacher sa lame. Gin resserra sa main blessée sur la lame, faisant un peu plus couler son sang au plus grand damne de Rangiku qui souffrait autant que si son propre sang coulait. Un instant plus tard, elle lâcha son sabre et s'écroula. Agenouillée au sol, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura à chaudes larmes.

« - J'en suis incapable…je suis incapable de te tuer…incapable de te blesser…murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. »

Gin lâcha Haineko et s'agenouilla en face de son amie dont le visage ruisselait de larmes. Rangiku essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et plongea son regard, empli d'une certaine détermination, dans celui de Gin.

« - Fais-moi une faveur Gin…

- Oui laquelle ? Demanda le renard qui venait de retrouver le sourire.

- Mets fin à mes souffrances…tue-moi… »

Gin marqua un temps d'arrêt et sentit son cœur se serrer devant la détresse de sa douce Rangiku.

« - Je ne suis pas venu là pour ça, Rangiku. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te tuer, ni pour tuer quiconque d'ailleurs. Je viens te proposer quelque chose à vrai dire.

- Quoi donc ?

- Fuis avec moi. »

Rangiku écarquilla les yeux et eut comme l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Elle avait du mal comprendre ou plutôt mal entendre étant donné que les paroles de Gin n'avaient aucun sens caché. Elle entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit tellement le choc était grand. Elle le revoyait enfin après avoir passé un mois à espérer que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée et à présent il était là, si proche qu'elle pouvait même sentir son parfum qui lui avait cruellement manqué et pour couronner le tout, il lui proposait de fuir, tous les deux, ensembles.

« - Que…comment ça ?

- Je me sens mal au Hueco Mundo et je vois très bien que tu te sens mal au Seireitei, Rangiku. C'est pour ça que je te fais cette proposition. Toi et moi, on pourrait disparaître, partir loin de tout et vivre sur Terre. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Rangiku ne répondit pas immédiatement mais l'offre était des plus alléchantes quoiqu'un peu suspecte. Elle ne devait pas oublier que Gin était un traître et qu'il pouvait très bien lui tendre un piège. Seulement, en y réfléchissant bien, elle pouvait tirer profit de la situation. Si Gin manquait au Hueco Mundo, cela signifiait que la force de frappe d'Aizen s'en trouvait considérablement diminuée et donc il était plus vulnérable. Une attaque de la part du Gotei treize suffirait à le renverser. Cependant, elle se voyait très mal trahir le Gotei treize, trahir ses amis pour fuir avec Gin, même si cette perspective la comblait de bonheur. Se savoir seule avec Gin la ramenait en arrière, à cette époque qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulue quitter.

« - Tu hésites à cause des autres n'est-ce pas ? »

Rangiku répondit par l'affirmative d'un hochement de la tête, surprise de voir à quel point Gin la connaissait. Il savait à peu près tout d'elle. Ses peurs, ses faiblesses, ses rêves, ses qualités. Tout. Absolument tout. A part peut être l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

« - Dans ce cas, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Laquelle ?

- Et si on faisait croire que je t'ai kidnappée ? »

Rangiku s'accorda un temps de pause. Le tout était de ne pas agir dans la précipitation mais cette idée lui plaisait et qui plus est, cela forcerait peut être le Gotei treize à intervenir au Hueco Mundo et, voyant la faiblesse causée par l'absence de Gin, de se débarrasser d'Aizen. Non décidément cette offre était un cadeau du ciel. Pour le Gotei treize comme pour elle.

« - Très bien. J'accepte.

- Fantastique. »

A ces mots, Gin approcha sa main blessée du visage de Rangiku dont le cœur s'arrêta de battre et dont les joues s'empourprèrent. Mais le renard n'eut aucun geste tendre à l'égard de la shinigami et se contenta de retirer l'écharpe rose qu'elle portait autour du cou et qu'il lui avait lui-même offerte il y a des années de cela. Il la tâcha de son sang sous le regard interrogatif de Rangiku qui ne comprenait décidément pas le but de la manœuvre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ran chan, ça serait suspect que je t'enlève sans que tu ne te sois débattue non ?

- Effectivement. »

Soudain, Gin relâcha une énorme quantité de pression spirituelle, ce qui fit frissonner Rangiku. Sa puissance était réellement terrifiante, autant que lui d'ailleurs.

« - Maintenant il va falloir filler avant qu'ils ne rappliquent. Déclara Gin tout sourire.

- Oui tu as raison. On doit… »

Rangiku n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se prit un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle s'écroula dans les bras de Gin et se sentit sombrer dans une profonde léthargie. Sa vision s'embruma mais elle put tout de même entendre les dernières paroles de Gin.

« - Désolé, Rangiku…

- Traitre…susurra-t-elle. »

Suite à cette ultime réplique, Rangiku perdit connaissance.

De son côté, Toshiro courrait à toute allure dans les rues du Seireitei, alerté par ce pic soudain de pression spirituel dont il connaissait le coupable.

« - Ichimaru. Susurra-t-il en serrant les dents et en fronçant les sourcils. »

Toshiro s'inquiéta soudain pour sa vice-capitaine. Si jamais il lui tombait dessus, elle serait incapable de se défendre ou plutôt, incapable de le blesser même si sa propre vie était en jeu. Le jeune capitaine accéléra, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose lui disait que Rangiku était en danger de mort et même si elle l'insupportait énormément par moment, il se voyait mal l'abandonner ou encore la perdre. Il n'oubliait pas que c'était grâce à elle qu'il était là et que c'était aussi à elle que sa grand-mère devait la vie. Il devait y arriver, il se devait d'être là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il tenta de se concentrer de manière à repérer la pression spirituelle de la rousse mais il n'y parvient pas, c'était comme si elle avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace. Toshiro s'imagina alors le pire mais il reprit vite son calme. Non, la mort de Rangiku n'était pas envisageable. Toutefois, le fait de ne pas sentir son Reiatsu était assez inquiétant si bien que Toshiro accéléra une nouvelle fois, courant à présent le plus vite possible. A bout de souffle, il s'engagea dans une ruelle dans laquelle il s'arrêta net. Un petit groupe de shinigamis se trouvait devant lui dont Kira, Hinamori, Hisagi mais aussi Soi fon, capitaine de la seconde division. A son arrivé, Hinamori et Hisagi se tournèrent dans sa direction. Tous deux arboraient un air grave que le petit capitaine trouva très peu engageant.

« - Shiro chan…Finit pas lâcher Hinamori, les larmes aux yeux.

- Cette pression spirituelle, c'était Ichimaru n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en faisant son possible pour dissimuler son inquiétude aux yeux des autres.

- Oui…mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard…il s'est enfui et…Commença Hisagi.

- Et ?

- Et il a enlevé Matsumoto Rangiku, vice capitaine de la dixième division. Lâcha Soi Fon qui venait de s'approcher. »

Toshiro écarquilla les yeux puis après quelques secondes, il serra dents et poings avant de marmonner un discret juron. Il n'avait pas réussi à arriver assez tôt. Si seulement il l'avait écoutée alors il ne se serait pas blessé à la main, il n'aurait pas mis un temps fou à faire son pansement et alors il aurait sans doute pu intervenir. Les choses tenaient parfois à rien.

« - Shiro chan…on la retrouvera… »

Toshiro ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la remarque de sa sœur et s'avança dans la ruelle. Une fois au milieu de celle-ci, il baissa les yeux et fut surpris de trouver l'écharpe rose de sa vice capitaine. Elle ne la quittait jamais d'habitude.

« - Nul doute possible. Lâcha-t-il soudain.

- Comment ça ?

- L'hypothèse du kidnapping n'était pas la seule, il était aussi possible que Matsumoto se soit lancée à la poursuite d'Ichimaru. Du moins c'est ce que j'espérais mais cette hypothèse n'est plus plausible. Jamais elle n'aurait laissé ça ici. »

A ces mots, Toshiro se pencha pour ramasser l'écharpe rose et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était tâchée de sang.

« - Elle est blessée…murmura Hinamori. »

Toshiro resta immobile, comme enraciné pendant un moment puis il se décida enfin à bouger et marcha vers la sortie de la ruelle. Il passa devant les autres shinigamis, serrant dans sa main droite l'écharpe de Rangiku. Hinamori tenta de croiser le regard de son frère sans y parvenir mais elle se doutait qu'il devait s'y mélanger tristesse et colère. Tristesse d'être séparé de la rousse, colère envers Ichimaru de leur avoir arraché et envers lui-même qui n'a rien pu y faire.

« - Capitaine Hitsugaya. Lâcha Hisagi, dévasté d'avoir perdu sa douce bien aimée.

- Retournez tous dans vos quartiers. Le tour de garde est assuré par la dixième division cette nuit. Ordonna simplement Toshiro.

- Mais…commença Hinamori qui s'arrêta lorsqu'Hisagi lui fit signe de la tête qu'il était inutile qu'elle parle. »

Toshiro s'éloigna du groupe et poussa un profond soupir avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur l'écharpe rose de sa vice-capitaine.

« - Où es-tu Matsumoto ? Murmura-t-il. »


	3. Chapter 3

« - Bon anniversaire, Ran chan ! S'exclama Gin qui était, à l'époque haut comme trois pommes.

- Comment savoir si c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Au Rokongai, on ignore le jour de notre naissance. Lâcha tristement la petite fille.

- C'est peut être pas ton vrai anniversaire aujourd'hui mais pour moi ça l'est d'accord ? Ça fait un an qu'on s'est rencontré aujourd'hui. Tu ne comptais pas fêter ça ?

- ça fait déjà un an…

- Déjà ? Moi je trouve que c'est long un an…

- Je le pensais aussi…du moins avant de te rencontrer. Une année me paraissait être un siècle mais aujourd'hui tout est différent…Merci d'être là, Gin. Sourit Rangiku.

- Tu me remercies déjà ? Mais je t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau voyons.

- Quoi ?

- Encore bon anniversaire, Ran chan. Dit-il en tendant une petite boîte en carton à la rousse. »

La petite fille attrapa fébrilement la boite qu'elle ouvrit lentement. C'est les yeux écarquillés qu'elle découvrit le cadeau qu'elle contenait à savoir une écharpe rose, d'une douceur irréelle. Rangiku entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« - Elle te plait pas ? Oh, zut alors ! Je suis vraiment nul pour ce qui est de faire un cadeau à une fille. Sourit le petit garçon.

- Non. Elle est très belle. Je la porterai tout le temps, tu peux en être sur.

- Ah, je préfère ça.

- Merci Gin… »

A ces mots, les yeux de la rousse se remplirent de larmes. Rangiku sentit une goutte d'eau glaciale tomber sur sa joue, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée à même le sol et que le plafond de l'endroit où elle se trouvait était fait de roches. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas en savoir plus, sa vision était encore trop floue pour dire précisément où elle se trouvait. « C'était un rêve », pensa-t-elle en faisant référence à son anniversaire, à ce cadeau et à ce petit garçon qui avait changé sa vie en commençant par la sauver.

« - Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle, l'esprit embrumé.

- Sur Terre. Lui répondit la voix de Gin. »

La jeune femme reconnut la voix de son interlocuteur et se souvint immédiatement de ce qui s'était passé. Ces retrouvailles, cette proposition puis cette trahison, ce coup de poing dans le ventre, comparable à un énième coup de poignard que Gin lui assignait en plein cœur. Il avait réussi à la troubler avec sa proposition et à la kidnappée réellement mais la seule question qui vaille était : que comptait-il faire d'elle à présent ? La jeune femme sentit un frisson traverser son échine. Elle se leva rapidement mais fut prise de violent maux de ventre si bien qu'elle tomba en avant, dans les bras de Gin qui s'était précipité pour la rattraper.

« - Ne fais pas trop de mouvements brusques, Rangiku. Tu ne t'es pas encore remise de mon coup de poing.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi ? Demanda la jeune femme, le souffle coupé.

- Je pensais que les choses étaient claires portant. Soupira le renard.

- Pas pour moi…

- On est sur Terre, ensemble, loin de la soul society, loin du Hueco Mundo. Tu étais d'accord, non ?

- Tu…tu n'as pas…

- Il fallait que je te frappe. Te faire perdre connaissance était le seul moyen que j'avais pour cacher ton Reiatsu. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas Rangiku ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose à présent. C'était que cet instant dure une éternité. Elle était enfin à ses côtés, seule avec lui comme autrefois, dans ses bras. Depuis la trahison de Gin, c'était la première fois que la réalité lui paraissait aussi douce.

« - Ran chan ? Tu t'es pas évanouie au moins ? Demanda soudain Gin.

- Non. Je vais bien maintenant. Déclara-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. »

A ces mots, Rangiku se leva lentement de manière à ne pas s'écrouler de nouveau mais elle semblait remise sur pied.

« - Maintenant que tu peux marcher, que fait-on ? Demanda Gin.

- Comment ça que fait-on ? C'est toi qui as eu l'idée de cette petite cavale.

- Tu n'as pas tort, seulement j'ignore totalement ce qu'on peut faire dans le monde des humains. C'est la première fois que j'y mets les pieds. Avoua Gin.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Dans ce cas, commençons par la plus belle chose qu'on puisse faire ici.

- La plus belle chose ?

- Du shopping ! S'exclama Rangiku, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Du shopping ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Tu vas voir. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Gin se retrouva à marcher dans les rues de la ville, chargé de porter les innombrables poches pleine de vêtements que son amie avait achetées tandis qu'elle ne portait rien.

« - Voilà ce que c'est que le shopping ! S'exclama la rousse, plus heureuse que jamais.

- Ran chan, tu comptes vraiment porter tous ces vêtements ?

- On rentre dans cette boutique maintenant. »

Gin soupira tandis que la jeune femme entra dans le magasin. Les vendeuses lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue et restèrent bouche bé lorsqu'elles virent entrer Gin, chargé de plus d'une dizaine de poches. Le renard suivit Rangiku qui s'arrêta au fond du magasin et admira une chemise d'un blanc immaculé.

« - Elle est absolument parfaite. Sourit la jeune femme, satisfaite de son choix.

- Euh…le prends pas mal Ran chan mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça t'aille.

- Bien sûr, idiot ! C'est une chemise d'homme !

- D'homme ?

- Oui, c'est pour toi, pas pour moi. Va l'essayer, avec ce pantalon et ses chaussures. Déclara la rousse tout en attrapant les vêtements qu'elle tendit à Gin.

- Mais…

- Je garde les poches. Allez, vas-y. »

Gin acquiesça et déposa les poches aux pieds de Rangiku avant d'entrer dans une cabine de laquelle il sortit quelques instants plus tard. La rousse le regarda de la tête aux pieds avant de sourire, satisfaite du choix qu'elle avait fait.

« - Je savais que ça t'irait bien. Seulement, il manque un petit quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Une cravate. Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Gin. »

La jeune femme quitta Gin quelques instants et revint avec une cravate bleu marine qu'elle lui tendit.

« - Tiens. Mets-la. »

Voyant que Gin ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement, la rousse soupira.

« - D'accord, j'ai compris. Tu sais pas faire les nœuds de cravates.

- C'est la première fois que je vois une cravate, Ran chan. Sourit Gin.

- Approche, je vais te la mettre. »

Gin s'exécuta et laissa Rangiku nouer la cravate autour de son cou, démarche qui prit moins d'une minute. La jeune femme avait l'habitude étant un fan inconditionnel de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la mode, le prêt-à-porter en faisait donc parti.

« - Voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle une fois la cravate en place. »

Rangiku prit un peu de recul et sourit de plus belle.

« - Là, c'est absolument parfait.

- Bonjour, madame, monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? Demanda un vendeur qui venait d'apparaitre dans le dos de Rangiku.

- C'est mademoiselle. S'indigna la jeune femme, chose qui fit ricaner Gin.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. La tenue vous convient-elle monsieur ?

- Euh…

- Oui, on achète ! Répondit immédiatement Rangiku.

- Je vois que ce n'est pas monsieur qui prend les décisions. Déclara le vendeur, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. »

Une fois les vêtements payés, les shinigamis quittèrent le magasin et s'aperçurent que le ciel était déjà teinté d'orange, couleur qui indiquait que la journée touchait à sa fin.

« - Il est déjà si tard ? S'exclama Rangiku avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. »

La jeune femme soupira lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était déjà huit heures du soir. La plupart des magasins étaient déjà fermés ou devaient être sur le point de fermer. Cette journée shopping touchait donc à sa fin. Soudain, l'estomac de la rousse se mit à gargouiller.

« - Il serait tant qu'on aille manger je pense. Proposa Gin.

- Oui, bonne idée. Sourit la jeune femme. »

Les deux amis déposèrent tout d'abord leur précieux chargement à l'hôtel dans lequel il résiderait quelques temps puis ressortirent pour trouver un endroit où manger. Malheureusement, ils se perdirent rapidement dans les rues de Tokyo, ville bien plus immense que le Seireitei. Dans l'espoir de retrouver leur chemin, ils bifurquèrent sur la droite et entrèrent dans une ruelle que Rangiku trouvait particulièrement peu accueillante. Elle fit son possible pour fixer le sol mais elle restait toutefois extrêmement perturbée par les regards des gens, peu fréquentables, qu'ils croisaient. Sans même les voir, la jeune femme les sentait peser sur ses épaules. Elle finit par saisir le bras de Gin et à se rapprocher de lui, comme pour chercher la protection qu'il lui faisait défaut dans un moment pareil. Le renard lui lança un regard neutre, sans chaleur, dépourvu de tout sentiment mais ne se libéra pas de l'étreinte de la jeune femme. Il se laissa faire, pensant qu'elle le lâcherait lorsqu'elle se sentirait plus en sécurité.

« - J'aime pas trop cet endroit. Avoua-t-elle. »

Les lèvres de Gin se fendirent d'un sourire. Son amie n'avait pas tellement changé depuis qu'ils étaient enfant, elle avait toujours besoin de sa protection même s'il la savait assez forte pour se tirait de bon nombres de situations.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Ran chan. On va bientôt regagner une rue plus animée et puis tu es avec moi. Sourit-il. »

Rangiku écarquilla les yeux suite aux paroles de Gin qui la touchèrent en plein cœur. Après un instant, la jeune femme esquissa un discret sourire. « Tu es avec moi ». Elle rêvait depuis des jours de l'entendre prononcer de telles paroles et son rêve était devenu réalité. Rangiku soupira de bonheur et se blottit un peu plus contre Gin avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser porter par cet ami qu'elle venait enfin de retrouver.


	4. Chapter 4

Rangiku courrait sur les quais de l'une des plus grandes gares de la ville, tenant la main de Gin dans la sienne et l'entrainant avec elle. Ils allaient rater leur train si jamais ils ne courraient pas plus vite mais Gin ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Peut être parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que signifier « prendre le train », peut être pensait-il que le train les attendrait.

« - Gin, dépêche-toi sinon on risque de rater notre train et y en a pas après !

- Facile à dire, Ran chan. Mais j'ai du mal à me dépêcher puisque je ne sais absolument pas à quoi ressemble un train. Sourit le renard.

- C'est long, en ferraille et y a des sièges dedans. Ça ressemble à un énorme serpent si tu préfère. Ça avance sur des rails à une vitesse folle et ça part à une heure précise. Expliqua rapidement Rangiku.

- Ah. Fit Gin qui semblait avoir une idée plus précise de ce qu'était un train. »

Les shinigamis accélèrent le pas et furent soulagés en voyant que leur train était toujours sur le quai de la gare. Rangiku soupira de soulagement et s'engouffra dans le serpent d'acier tandis que Gin l'observait depuis l'extérieur, fasciné par l'engin comme le serait un enfant qui faisait son premier voyage à bord d'un train.

« - Gin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Monte à bord !

- Hum…je regardais juste comment il était fait ce train.

- Me dis pas que t'as la trouille. Se moqua Rangiku.

- Absolument pas. Sourit Gin qui n'était toutefois pas très rassuré. »

Rangiku sourit et leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper son ami par le bras pour le faire entrer dans le wagon. Une fois dans le train, tous deux trouvèrent une place assise sur laquelle ils s'installèrent. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le train démarra. Il faisait des arrêts dans plusieurs quartiers de la ville et devait déposer Rangiku et Gin dans un quartier dans lequel se déroulait une fête à laquelle ils souhaitaient assister. Ils achèteraient leur kimono une fois là-bas, Rangiku savait pertinemment qu'il y en aurait à vendre. Le trajet se fit entre silence, discussion et éclat de rire entre les deux amis. Rangiku était d'ailleurs entrain de rire à une plaisanterie de Gin lorsque le train s'arrêta dans une gare. Lorsqu'elle fut remise de son fou rire, elle regarda dehors et vit Orihime au loin. Elle pâlit soudain et attrapa la tête de Gin qu'elle posa de force sur ses genoux de manière à ce que le shinigami ne soit plus visible depuis l'extérieur. Rangiku soupira de soulagement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle la voit en compagnie de Gin. Suite au soulagement, Rangiku ressentit un profond sentiment de gêne lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle caressait les cheveux de Gin depuis maintenant plusieurs secondes.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Rangiku ?

- Dehors là-bas, j'ai vu Orihime, une amie d'Ichigo. T'es sensé être un traitre, il faut pas qu'elle te voit.

- Je pense que tu devrais te cacher aussi. Tu as été kidnappée je te rappelle. Alors si cette fille te voit en pleine forme sur Terre, elle risque d'en avertir la Soul Society et donc de faire capoter tout notre plan.

- Merde ! T'as raison. »

C'est alors que Rangiku quitta son siège et avança à quatre pattes dans le train pour rejoindre un endroit sans siège et sans fenêtre. Les deux amis s'assirent par terre et sentirent le regard des humains présents dans le train se poser sur eux.

« - Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde, Ran chan ? Chuchota Gin.

- Une blonde vénitienne à forte poitrine accompagnée d'un type avec une tête de renard et des cheveux argentés, c'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler courant. Surtout qu'on est assis par terre.

- Mes cheveux ne semblaient pas te déranger tout à l'heure…Rangiku. Sourit Gin. »

La jeune femme rougit et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, honteuse qu'il ait remarquée et lui ait parlée de ce geste automatique qu'elle avait eu plus tôt.

« - Idiot. Répondit-elle le rouge aux joues. »

Le sourire de Gin s'étira un peu plus lorsque soudain, le train s'immobilisa et le conducteur annonça le nom de l'arrêt qui était aussi celui où Rangiku et Gin devaient descendre.

« - C'est là qu'on descend. Déclara Rangiku avant de se lever et de prendre la main de Gin dans la sienne. »

Elle sourit puis l'entraina avec lui à l'extérieur du train. Une fois dans les rues, ils trouvèrent effectivement un marchand vendant des kimonos d'été qu'ils achetèrent. Les shinigamis se trouvèrent un coin tranquille pour les enfiler et c'est bien sûr Gin qui finit en premier et qui attendit Rangiku, assis sur un banc. Le renard affichait un sourire taquin tout en faisant tourner entre ses doigts la baguette que Rangiku comptait se mettre dans les cheveux. Il lui avait subtilisée sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et il s'imaginait qu'elle devait la chercher partout à l'heure actuelle. Estimant que le jeu avait assez duré, il se rapprocha de l'endroit où Rangiku se changeait pour lui parler.

« - Ran chan, ça va durer encore longtemps ? Demanda-t-il, avec un ton moqueur.

- J'ai perdu la baguette pour faire tenir mes cheveux. Tu sais où elle est ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en maintenant ses cheveux en l'air avec une main.

- ça se pourrait. Déclara le renard en faisant tourner la baguette entre ses doigts pour que son amie la voit. »

Rangiku marqua un temps d'arrêt pour ensuite afficher une mine outrée. Elle s'avança alors vers lui en tendant la main gauche tandis que la droite maintenait ses cheveux en l'air.

« - Tu me l'as volée ? S'offusqua la jeune femme.

- Je préfère le terme subtilisée.

- C'est pareil ! Rends-la-moi maintenant ! Ordonna-t-elle. »

La rousse tenta de récupérer sa précieuse baguette mais Gin s'écarta de manière à ce que sa main se referme sur le vide et non pas sur la tige en bois. Il s'amusa un moment à faire tourner son amie en bourrique, changeant la baguette de main, la faisant bouger de gauche à droite. Il aimait voir Rangiku peiner à récupérer son bien, surtout qu'elle persistait à garder sa coiffure en l'air et devait donc se débrouiller avec une seule main.

« - Allez Gin, ça me fait plus rire maintenant. Finit par déclarer la shinigami qui se colla à Gin avant de rire. »

Le renard sourit puis leva le bras, de manière à ce que la baguette se trouve haut au-dessus de sa tête et par la même occasion au-dessus de la tête de Rangiku. La jeune femme esquissa un discret sourire et lâcha finalement ses cheveux. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, prit appui sur l'épaule de Gin d'une main et tendit l'autre en direction de la baguette. Mais malheureusement, même étirée de tout son long, il manquait bien deux voire trois centimètres à Rangiku pour récupérer son dû.

« - Rends-la-moi, Gin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? Demanda-t-elle en attrapant le poignet de son ami et le tirant vers le bas de manière à faire descendre la baguette.

- Hum…un baiser. Lâcha-t-il en esquissant un sourire taquin. »

La demande de Gin fit tout d'abord rougir Rangiku avant de la faire sourire. La jeune femme ferma ensuite les yeux et, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle avança lentement son visage vers celui de son ami. Gin sembla surpris que Rangiku accepte sa demande et voulut même faire marche arrière pour ensuite se laisser faire. Il baissa le bras, tout comme Rangiku et attendit patiemment que leurs lèvres se joignent. Rangiku s'approcha encore un peu plus et toucha le bout du nez de Gin avec le sien avant d'appuyer son front contre celui du shinigami. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent puis la jeune femme murmura quelques mots à son ami.

« - Gin…murmura-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Je…t'ai eu ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de s'échapper. »

Rangiku s'écarta rapidement de Gin, sa baguette entre les doigts et un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Gin la regarda, incrédule et honteux de s'être fait avoir par la belle rousse. Rangiku posa son regard sur lui et gloussa avant de se recoiffer et d'enfin planter sa baguette dans sa coiffure.

« - Et notre marché ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord. Ricana la shinigami.

- Bon, je t'en propose un autre alors. On va aller s'amuser, si je te bas à tous les jeux qu'on fait…

- Je t'embrasserais, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Sourit le renard.

- Marché conclu. Déclara Rangiku en faisant un clin d'œil à Gin. »

Les amis se rendirent donc à la fête et s'arrêtèrent à presque tous les stands. Jeux des anneaux, tire à la carabine, Gin remportait chacun de ses affrontements avec Rangiku qui commençait à se préparer psychologiquement à embrasser le renard. A chaque défaite, ses joues s'empourpraient un peu plus et son cœur accélérait, troublée par les efforts qu'il faisait pour gagner son baiser. Soudain, ils passèrent devant un stand vendant des masques de différentes formes. Rangiku, amusée par tant de couleurs, s'y arrêta.

« - Waouh, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont magnifiques ces masques ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est vrai vous trouvez ? Demanda le vendeur.

- Oui, je suis sincère. Sourit la jeune femme.

- C'est vraiment gentil à vous. Tiens, vu que vous êtes gentille et mignonne, je vous les fais à moitié prix.

- Sérieusement ? Bon et bien dans ce cas, je prendrais le renard là-bas. Dit-elle en désignant le masque en question.

- Très bien, mademoiselle. »

Le vendeur décrocha le masque qu'il tendit à Rangiku en échange de son argent. Comme convenu, le vendeur ne lui fit payer que la moitié du prix affiché si bien que la jeune femme rejoint Gin le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Regarde ce que je t'ai acheté ! S'exclama-t-elle en mettant le masque sous le nez de Gin.

- Un renard ? Très original, Ran-chan. Sourit-il, un brin ironique.

- Oh, arrête de te moquer ! Bouda Rangiku. »

Le sourire de Gin s'étira un peu plus puis Rangiku lui proposa de lui attacher son masque de manière à ce qu'il l'ait sur le haut de crâne. Le shinigami accepta et se laissa faire pour ensuite continuer sa promenade avec la belle Rangiku une fois le masque attaché. Il appréciait réellement ce moment. Il adorait voir Rangiku, tenant son bras et s'émerveillant devant tous les stands comme une enfant. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé, elle était restée la même qu'à l'époque du Rokongai, contrairement à lui. Rangiku était semblable à une enfant, s'émerveillant et s'amusant de peu. Sa fraicheur, son sourire, ses éclats de rire et sa simple présence mettait du baume au cœur au shinigami, lui faisant presque regretter l'époque du Rokongai, époque où ils étaient enfants et où il n'y avait ni Aizen, ni Soul Society. Juste lui et surtout, juste elle.

« - Oh, le jeu des poissons rouges ! On le fait Gin, on le fait ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'entrainant vers le stand sans qu'il n'ait pu répondre. »

Gin n'aimait pas trop ce jeu et était même assez mauvais. Le but était d'attraper un poisson rouge à l'aide d'une épuisette en papier qui donc au contact de l'eau se désagrégeait rapidement. Il fallait donc être rapide sans être trop brusque sous peine de déchirer le tamis de l'épuisette. Si le poisson était pêché, le joueur pouvait l'emmener avec lui, même si la durée de vie de l'animal était très courte. Rangiku acheta vingt épuisettes, dix pour elle et le même nombre pour Gin. Elle donna au shinigami son matériel, le gratifiant au passage d'un petit sourire que Gin ne savait pas comment interpréter. Rangiku savait pertinemment qu'il était nul à ce jeu et elle lui souriait par-dessus le marché comme pour lui dire « je t'ai eu ».

« - Bon, le premier de nous deux qui attrape un poisson ou à qui il reste des épuisettes a gagné. Ça marche ?

- D'accord, Ran chan.

- Mes lèvres ne seront pas si faciles à gagner, Gin. Lâcha Rangiku, qui se prenait au jeu. »

Gin ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire de manière sincère pour une fois.

« - Attention, t'es prêt ? Demanda Rangiku déjà prête à commencer ce jeu qu'elle imaginait déjà gagner.

- Oui je suis prêt.

- Ok. Trois, deux, un, go ! S'exclama Rangiku qui plongea immédiatement son épuisette dans l'eau. »

Le jeu commença donc et bien sûr, Gin se retrouva vite en difficulté. Les tamis de ses épuisettes se déchiraient tous les uns à la suite des autres si bien qu'il ne lui restait plus que la moitié de ses épuisettes alors que Rangiku n'en avait utilisé que deux. Le shinigami soupira et attrapa sa sixième épuisette, bien décidé à pêcher un poisson avec celle-ci. Il la plongea d'un geste rapide dans l'eau et parvint à faire monter un poisson à l'intérieur. Il releva alors rapidement son épuisette et s'enthousiasma lorsque soudain le tamis, détrempé, céda sous le poids du poisson qui retomba dans l'eau.

« - J'en avais un. Souffla-t-il avant d'attraper une nouvelle épuisette.

- Oui mais il est retombé alors ça compte pas. »

Gin soupira et le duel entre les deux amis recommença de plus bel, jusqu'à ce que Rangiku pousse un cri de joie.

« - J'en ai un, j'en ai un ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Gin se tourna vers son amie et ne put que constater qu'elle disait vrai, un petit poisson rouge nageait déjà dans le sac en plastique qu'elle tenait.

« - T'as gagné. Déclara Gin qui se força à sourire. »

Rangiku lui sourit, non peu fière d'elle. La jeune femme savait qu'elle allait gagner grâce à son expérience en matière de pêche aux poissons rouges. Il fallait déjà en repérer un petit, le moins lourd possible. Ensuite il fallait attendre qu'il soit proche de la surface et avec un tant soit peu d'adresse, le tour était joué.

« - Tu viens de perdre…bien plus que ce jeu. Déclara la rousse avant de faire un clin d'œil à son ami qui semblait vexé. »

Il ne répondit rien si bien qu'elle arrêta de s'enthousiasmer et afficha même un air désolé.

« - Gin…Commença-t-elle.

- Bravo mademoiselle ! Vous venez de reporter ce poisson !

- Euh…je préfère vous le laisser.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il meurt bien trop vite…j'ai envi qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible dans votre bassin. Répondit Rangiku, un peu honteuse d'avouer que la mort d'un poisson la rendait triste. »

Gin cessa de bouder et posa son regard sur Rangiku, bluffé par sa gentillesse et sa sensibilité qu'il savait grande mais pas à ce point là. En combat, c'était une femme forte faisant preuve de courage et de sang-froid mais en dehors de ça, elle était fragile, débordante de sensibilité, chose qui fit penser à Gin que sa trahison avait du causer de grandes souffrances à la jeune femme. Il se trouvait stupide, lui qui dans le passé réglait le compte de quiconque osait la faire souffrir. Que devait-il faire puisqu'aujourd'hui c'était lui qui lui faisait le plus de mal ? Ce n'est autre que Rangiku qui fit sortir Gin de ses pensés en s'agrippant à son bras et en l'entrainant avec elle.

« - Allez Gin, fais pas la tête. On va aller manger, c'est moi qui paye. Tu veux quoi ? Des nouilles ? Une brochette au poulpe ? N'importe quoi, je t'achète ce qui te fait envi. Sourit la rousse. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme suffit à effacer l'humiliation que Rangiku venait de lui infliger mais aussi les pensées noires qu'il avait eu avant qu'elle n'empoigne son bras. Gin opta pour un bol de nouilles qu'il dégusta avec Rangiku avant de la prendre par la main et de la conduire vers un endroit plus tranquille. Rangiku se laissa guider, avec comme l'impression qu'elle venait de retrouver Gin enfant qui la prenait souvent par la main pour lui montrer des spectacles bien souvent fascinants. Un petit hérisson, un nuage d'une forme étonnante, un paysage enneigé, Gin lui en mettait toujours plein la vue lorsqu'il lui disait « Ran chan, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! ». Rangiku sourit et le suivit, oubliant les cent années qui s'étaient écoulées entre l'époque où ils étaient enfants et maintenant. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une colline dont l'herbe était d'un beau vert vif. Gin lâcha la main de son amie et alla s'allonger dans l'herbe sous le regard interrogateur de Rangiku. Voyant que son ami restait silencieux, elle le rejoint et s'assit à ses côtés, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes et le menton posé sur ses genoux. Le silence s'installa entre les shinigamis jusqu'à ce que Rangiku, qui n'avait pas la patience d'attendre, décide de demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici, Gin ? Demanda Rangiku.

- Patience. Tu ne vas pas tarder à comprendre, Ran chan. »

Rangiku arqua un sourcil, perplexe et posa son regard sur Gin jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un sifflement, suivi d'un énorme grondement qui teinta le ciel de vert.

« - Un feu d'artifice…Murmura la jeune femme qui regardait à présent le ciel.

- C'est le meilleur endroit que j'ai trouvé pour l'observer. Sourit Gin. »

Suite à cette réplique, les shinigamis cessèrent toute conversation, profitant silencieusement du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. La dernière fois que Rangiku avait vu un feu d'artifice avec Gin, ils n'étaient tous deux pas plus haut que trois pommes et vivaient au Rokongai dans un vrai taudis. Mais bizarrement, l'idée de n'être qu'une miséreuse à l'époque l'avait quittée lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux les yeux rivés vers le ciel et que Rangiku tenait son ami par la main, de peur de le perdre dans la nuit noire et de se retrouver seule. A la réflexion, ce n'était pas enfant qu'elle devait se méfier mais bien adulte. Au final, elle s'était bien retrouvée seule dans cette nuit noire suite à la trahison de son ami. Entourée mais tellement seule. Elle avait comme l'impression que personne ne pouvait la comprendre mais surtout que personne ne cherchait à la comprendre. Lui et lui seul était capable d'un tel exploit. La jeune femme sourit et s'allongea aux côtés de Gin. Le shinigami ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, ne lâcha pas la moindre parole. Il la laissa s'approcher de lui, la laissa poser son front contre le sien et la laissa même glisser sa main dans la sienne. Un instant plus tard, Gin tourna la tête vers Rangiku et s'aperçut qu'elle fermait les yeux, enivrée par le parfum de ce shinigami qui comptait à son cœur bien plus que tous les autres. La jeune femme esquissa un discret sourire et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Gin.

« - Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que je vais faire…Murmura Rangiku. »

A ces mots, elle ferma les yeux, lâcha la main de son ami qu'elle passa dans ses cheveux argentés et approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se joignent. Gin se laissa faire puis s'empara d'une mèche de cheveux de Rangiku qu'il coinça entre ses doigts et avec laquelle il joua le temps du baiser. Rangiku finit par rendre à Gin ses lèvres et se blottit contre lui, satisfaite et heureuse d'avoir franchi le pas comme pouvaient en témoigner ce sublime sourire qu'elle affichait mais aussi honteuse et troublée, sentiments que Gin pouvait décrypter grâce à la couleur des joues de Rangiku.

« - J'ai perdu le jeu des poissons pourtant. Sourit le renard.

- Je ne voulais pas t'embrasser sous la contrainte…ce baiser était sincère… »

Gin perdit son sourire et soupira de manière imperceptible. Elle semblait l'aimer donc. Malgré sa trahison, malgré ses mensonges, malgré la souffrance qu'il lui avait faite endurer. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer ? Cette question ne voulait pas quitter Gin, troublé par ce baiser, par cet aveu. Le shinigami se dégagea de l'étreinte de Rangiku et se leva sans échanger le moindre regard avec elle.

« - Le feu d'artifice est fini. On n'a plus rien à faire ici. Tu viens Ran chan ? Demanda-t-il. »

Gin fit quelques pas sur l'herbe lorsqu'il entendit Rangiku renifler dans son dos. Comprenant qu'elle était entrain de pleurer, il perdit son sourire et se tourna lentement vers elle.

« - Ran chan…

- Tu m'as tellement manquée Gin…Sanglota-t-elle.

- A moi aussi tu m'as manqué, Ran chan…

- Promets-moi…promets-moi s'il te plait…promets-moi de ne plus jamais m'abandonner comme tu l'as fait. »

Gin sembla hésiter un moment mais finit par s'avancer vers elle. Il se posta devant la jolie rousse dont le visage ruisselait de larmes et leva son auriculaire droit à hauteur du visage de son amie. Ce geste surprit Rangiku mais l'enchanta tout autant puisqu'il lui rappelait une fois encore le Rokongai, les promesses qu'ils se faisaient étant enfants et tous ces moments d'un passé qu'elle aimerait bien souvent revivre. La jeune femme sourit et crocheta son petit doigt avec celui de Gin qui sourit à son tour.

« - Je te le promets, Ran chan. Déclara-t-il finalement. »

Rangiku essuya furtivement les larmes coulant sur ses joues et s'approcha de Gin pour se blottir dans ses bras. Elle cramponna son kimono et ferma les yeux, bercée par les battements du cœur du renard. Gin resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux pour en respirer le parfum.

« - Je t'aime…Murmura Rangiku. »

Le cœur de Gin manqua alors un battement puis il ferma les yeux et grimaça. Ces trois mots ne devaient pas le perturber, ils ne devaient pas le faire changer d'avis, ils ne devaient pas le faire reculer.

« - Pardonne-moi, Ran chan. Lâcha-t-il soudainement. »

Soudain, Rangiku écarquilla les yeux et gémit de douleur. Elle avait comme l'impression que quelque chose l'avait piqué au cou. Elle porta alors ses mains à sa nuque et eut soudain un vertige. Rangiku tomba alors en avant et rendit son repas avant de regarder la main qu'elle avait porté à sa nuque. Elle était tremblante et tâchée de sang, sang qui était le sien. Elle éprouva soudain de réelles difficultés pour respirer et étaient prises de spasmes violents qu'elle parvenait difficilement à maitriser. Elle leva les yeux vers Gin, le visage trempé de sueur, la respiration coupée, le corps pris de terribles secousses.

« - Gin, qu'est-ce que…Articula-t-elle difficilement.

- Ne parle pas, Ran chan… »

Rangiku gémit, transpercée par une terrible douleur et porta ses mains à sa poitrine avant de se mettre à pleurer, non pas à cause de la douleur physique qu'elle ressentait mais bien à cause de la douleur morale que venait de lui infliger cette seconde trahison de Gin qu'elle trouvait bien plus dure à avaler que la première.

« - Gin…Dit-elle en serrant les dents avant de s'écrouler. »

Le visage de Rangiku heurta le sol et elle se sentit plonger dans une profonde léthargie d'où elle espérait ne plus jamais revenir. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscient, sa souffrance aussi bien physique que morale s'atténuait. Au final, cette perte de connaissance était un vrai cadeau du ciel sans lequel son cœur aurait éclaté.


	5. Chapter 5

Trois jours, une période tellement courte comparée à cent années et pourtant Rangiku avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle était là, accroupie au milieu de cette pièce aux murs d'un blanc immaculé. Elle était dos à la porte et fixait le vide, le cœur meurtri. Il lui avait menti, il s'était joué d'elle pour ensuite l'empoisonner pour des raisons qui restaient obscures pour la jeune femme. Mais elle se moquait totalement de ses raisons, elle se moquait de ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle, elle se moquait de savoir si elle allait vivre ou mourir. D'ailleurs, à l'heure actuelle, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : disparaître. Ainsi sa douleur s'envolerait avec elle. Elle pensa à Gin et versa quelques larmes, se trouvant idiote d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait l'aimer, se trouvant stupide d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pensé qu'il pouvait avoir changé, qu'il pouvait être redevenu celui qui l'avait sauvée lorsqu'elle mourrait de faim. Rangiku entendit soudain la porte de la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait grincer sur ses gonds mais elle ne se retourna pas pour autant, qui que ça pouvait être, elle s'en moquait…à moins qu'il s'agisse de la grande faucheuse.

« - Ran chan, je t'apporte ton repas. Fit la voix de Gin dans son dos.

- Vas t'en et puis je ne veux pas de ton repas. Lâcha froidement la rousse qui n'accorda pas le moindre regard à Gin. »

Rangiku replongea dans le silence et fit son possible pour que ses sanglots ne parviennent pas aux oreilles de Gin. Le renard posa son regard sur Rangiku qui tremblait légèrement, même si ce n'était pas flagrant, lui l'avait vu et il se doutait fort qu'elle était entrain de pleurer. Il soupira puis s'approcha d'elle après avoir déposé son assiette sur un petit meuble se trouvant par là.

« - Ran chan…commença-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. »

Sentant la main de Gin sur son épaule, Rangiku se leva, se retourna d'un bloc et baffa la main de son ami de manière à l'écarter.

« - Ne me touche pas ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais, Ran chan…

- Et arrête avec tes Ran chan ! Ça ne sert plus à rien à présent ! T'as réussi à faire de moi ce que tu voulais et moi j'ai été assez stupide pour me laisser amadouer par ces Ran chan que j'aimais tant t'entendre prononcer ! Comment t'as pu faire un truc pareil ? Comment t'as pu briser mon cœur une seconde fois sans éprouver le moindre remords ? Je ne veux plus te voir, c'est clair ? Je te hais, tu comprends ? Je te déteste Gin ! Hurla-t-elle de rage, le visage ruisselant de larmes avant de tomber à genoux. »

La shinigami enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. La douleur qu'elle ressentait était telle qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur était sur le point d'éclater tellement chargé qu'il était de rage, de tristesse, de rancœur, de regrets, de souvenirs mais aussi d'amour. Et c'est sans doute à cause de ce dernier sentiment qu'elle souffrait le plus. « Je te hais », « je te déteste Gin », ces déclarations étaient à elle seul le plus grand mensonge qui lui eut été donné de dire.

« - Si tu ne manges pas tu risques de…

- Mourir ? Demanda-t-elle dans un ricanement qui contrastait terriblement avec les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Oui.

- Parfait, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Maintenant Gin, vas t'en. Vas t'en et laisse-moi crever en paix. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est que la dernière chose que je vois ne soit pas ton visage. Cracha-t-elle tel le venin d'un serpent.

- Tu veux mourir, Rangiku ?

- Oui…Comment veux-tu que je vive après ça ? J'ai fui avec toi, je t'ai embrassé, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et toi…toi tu m'auras trahie. Crois-moi, la mort sonne pour moi comme un cadeau à côté de ce que tu as osé me faire endurer. »

A ces mots, Rangiku se tourna dos à son ami et fixa le mur se trouvant devant elle, mur qu'elle voyait de manière flou à cause des larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux et coulaient sur ses joues. Gin se contenta de regarder son dos, ses cheveux. Elle pensait qu'il ne ressentait pas le moindre remord…la jeune femme était bien loin de se douter qu'il ressentait un terrible sentiment de culpabilité. Il l'avait faite pleurer, lui qui condamnait ceux qui osaient le faire. Méritait-il la mort lui aussi ? Sans doute. Mais la souffrance qu'il ressentait actuellement était, selon lui, une punition suffisante. Il resta un moment avec elle, sans lui parler, sans tenter de la consoler, attendant juste un geste de sa part, ou d'entendre le son de sa voix mais, voyant que la shinigami ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer et restait silencieuse, il quitta la pièce, presque à contre cœur. Rangiku se mit à pleurer d'avantage lorsqu'elle l'entendit fermer la porte et sentit monter en elle une rage immense. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'empressa d'envoyer valser tous les objets et les meubles se trouvant dans la pièce.

« - Pourquoi bon sang ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'un truc pareil m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi bon sang ? Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-elle en larmes et tout en détruisant tout ce qui l'entourait. »

Rangiku s'acharna encore un moment sur la salle tout entière avant de s'écrouler au milieu des débris. Elle était à présent allongée au sol, fixant le plafond, seule partie de la pièce qui était restée intacte. Cet excès de colère l'avait libérée de la rage enfermée dans son cœur brisé si bien qu'à présent, elle ne ressentait plus qu'une immense tristesse. Les larmes coulaient à présent sans interruption, s'infiltrant dans les plaies qu'elle avait au visage et qu'elle s'était infligées en détruisant tout. Impossible pour elle de dire combien de tant elle demeura ainsi, impossible de savoir combien de larmes elle avait bien pu verser mais une chose était sure, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était capable d'en faire couler autant. Tout ça pour un même homme, tout ça pour Gin. Rangiku sentit soudain ses paupières lourdes. Elle avait besoin de dormir, chose qu'elle n'avait fait que très partiellement depuis trois jours. La shinigami ferma donc les yeux et était même sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir. Comme d'habitude, il devait s'agir de Gin qui lui apportait à manger. Elle ne prêta donc aucune attention à lui et resta au sol, comme morte.

« - Vas-t'en Gin, pour la dernière fois.

- Matsumoto…fit la voix dans son dos. »

Rangiku reconnut cette voix entre mille et eut comme l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Elle se redressa rapidement et tourna sa tête en direction de la porte d'où venait cette voix si familière. Son regard plein de larmes croisa alors deux pupilles d'un bleu aussi froid que la glace. C'était son petit capitaine qui se trouvait sur le seuil, assez déboussolé. Il écarquillait les yeux et balayait la salle dans laquelle régnait un vrai chao du regard. Sa vice-capitaine avait tout saccagé, jusqu'à écorcher son beau visage, jusqu'à entailler la peau de ses mains et, détail qui ne lui échappa pas, elle pleurait à chaude larmes et depuis sans doute un moment déjà à en voir les profonds sillons que les larmes avaient creusé sur son visage. Le jeune capitaine éprouva une réelle peine pour la jeune femme et ressentit même l'envie de tuer Ichimaru pour la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée mais Toshiro laissa là ces émotions qui risquaient de l'encombrer plus qu'autre chose.

« - On s'en va, Matsumoto. Ordonna-t-il.

- Capitaine…murmura la shinigami, plus que ravie de revoir son petit capitaine. »

La grande faucheuse n'avait pas encore passé la porte de cette pièce dans laquelle elle était enfermée mais son petit capitaine venait de l'ouvrir avec l'inébranlable intention de la ramener saine et sauve au Seireitei.


	6. Chapter 6

Rangiku n'en revenait pas et avait bien du mal à retrouver ses esprits tellement le choc était grand. Hitsugaya Toshiro, son petit capitaine à qui elle tenait particulièrement, était là devant elle, prêt à la secourir. La shinigami entrouvrit la bouche pour le remercier mais le simple mot « merci » ne semblait pas vouloir sortir tellement sa gorge était sèche et serrée, sans doute à cause des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. D'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas été aussi triste à l'instant présent, elle aurait sans nul doute pleuré de joie. Soudain, un soupir de Toshiro parvint à son oreille. Le jeune capitaine regardait encore et toujours le sol de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il se demandait comment Rangiku avait pu faire tout ça. Bon bien sur elle avait bien plus de caractère qu'on ne pouvait croire, du moins que ce que les gens ne la connaissant pas pouvaient croire. Elle paraissait douce et fragile alors qu'elle était en réalité forte et capable de s'énerver jusqu'à devenir assez terrifiante. Mais jamais jusqu'à se blesser, jamais jusqu'à détruire. Et pour ce qui était du fait que Toshiro la pensait forte, la voir ainsi par terre, blessée et le visage ruisselant de larmes lui faisait revoir son jugement. Elle aussi avait ses moments de faiblesses, comme tout le monde il lui arrivait de craquer. Voyant que sa vice-capitaine ne bougeait pas, il s'approcha d'elle et posa un genou au sol une fois arrivé à sa hauteur. Rangiku posa un regard empli de larmes sur son petit capitaine qui plongea sa main droite sous son kimono, au niveau de son cœur. Rangiku ne dit rien et attendit, curieuse de savoir qu'elle était le but de Toshiro. Un instant plus tard, la jeune femme fut surprise de revoir son écharpe rose que Gin avait jugée bon d'abandonner au Seireitei.

« - Capitaine…

- T'as laissé ça au Seireitei, Matsumoto. Hinamori a pensé que je devais te la donner dès que possible.

- Elle a raison…j'y tiens beaucoup. Sourit-elle tristement.

- Mets-la et on rentre. Déclara Toshiro tandis que Rangiku récupéra son bien. »

Rangiku fixa son écharpe et s'aperçut qu'elle avait été pliée avec soin, repassée et nettoyée puisque le sang de Gin ne marquait plus l'étoffe. La jeune femme fut touchée par le soin que ses amis avaient apporté à ce simple bout de tissu qu'elle mit autour de son cou et dont elle respira le parfum avant de laisser échapper un discret rire. Son écharpe avait à présent l'odeur de son petit capitaine, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Matsumoto ?

- Mon écharpe.

- En quoi est-ce qu'elle est drôle ? Demanda Toshiro d'un air blasé.

- Elle a votre odeur, c'est trop mignon. Rit Rangiku.

- Arrête de rire, idiote et puis je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle ! S'exclama Toshiro, les joues rouges de hontes.

- Vous êtes tout rouge capitaine. Sourit la jeune femme.

- Tais-toi, on s'en va maintenant. Avec tout ce boucan ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on ait été repérés.

- Mais non ça va aller, on va réussir à sortir d'ici sans problème. Déclara la jeune femme qui fit un clin d'œil à Toshiro avant de se lever. »

Toshiro la regarda ajuster son écharpe, bluffé par sa faculté à changer de tempérament comme si elle enfiler de nouveaux vêtements. Elle était plus bas que terre il y a de ça cinq minutes et voilà qu'à présent elle riait et le faisait tourner en bourrique comme à son habitude. Mais au fond de lui, il préférait nettement la voir comme ça et serait secoué un moment par les larmes qu'il avait vues couler de ses beaux yeux bleus. Les deux shinigamis sortirent de la salle et coururent dans les couloirs, à la recherche de la sortie de Las Noches. Malheureusement, le palais était un vrai labyrinthe dont tous les couloirs se ressemblaient si bien que Toshiro avait la désagréable impression de tourner en rond. Rangiku savait pertinemment qu'il ne savait pas où ils étaient ni même où ils devaient aller mais elle le suivait sans rien dire, elle le suivait parce que c'était son capitaine, elle le suivait parce qu'elle avait une confiance aveugle en ce gamin qu'elle avait rencontré au Rokongai. Toutefois, plus le temps passé, plus le fait de courir devenait difficile pour elle qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de jeuner pendant trois jours et ainsi se laisser mourir.

« - Capitaine…Commença la jeune femme.

- Garde tes forces, arrête de parler à moins que tu saches où est la sortie de ce foutu labyrinthe.

- Pas par-là en tous cas. Fit une voix dans leur dos. »

Rangiku pâlit soudainement tandis qu'un frisson traversa le corps de Toshiro qui se retourna d'un bloc et se plaça devant sa vice capitaine, sabre dégainé prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

« - Ichimaru. Siffla le petite capitaine.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, voilà un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il tout en s'avançant vers Toshiro.

- Recule, Ichimaru ! Ne fais pas un pas de plus. Ordonna le capitaine, le regard plein de haine.

- Je vais pourtant être obligé. Je ne peux pas vous laissez emporter Ran chan avec vous. Nous allons donc devoir nous affronter une nouvelle fois…Hitsugaya Toshiro…Dit-il en dégainant son sabre et en libérant une grande quantité d'énergie spirituelle qui, même s'il ne le montrait pas, effrayé le jeune capitaine. »

Toshiro laissa échapper un discret juron. La situation était vraiment critique. Ils auraient pu tomber sur un Arrancar ou encore sur Tosen mais non, il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur lui, Gin Ichimaru. L'affronter n'était pas réellement le problème, Toshiro l'avait déjà fait de par le passé mais là c'était différent. Et la différence c'était elle, Rangiku. Le jeune capitaine se voyait mal exécuter Gin sous les yeux de Rangiku puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui. Beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre en tout cas.

« - Matsumoto, fous le camp ! Lui ordonna Toshiro sans pour autant quitter Gin des yeux.

- Je reste. Tuez-le, ça m'est égal.

- Matsumoto…Murmura Toshiro secoué par la déclaration de sa vice-capitaine.

- ça me fait de la peine ce que tu dis là Ran chan. Tu pourrais quand même…Commença Gin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda soudain Toshiro.

- Pardon ?

- J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle puisse souhaiter ta mort, Ichimaru.

- Quelle grandeur d'âme capitaine Hitsugaya. Vous venez ici pour sauver Ran chan et pensez encore à elle alors que votre vie est en danger. Vous m'impressionnez. Sourit Gin. »

A ces mots, Gin utilisa un Shunpo pour se retrouver au plus proche de Toshiro qui écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par la rapidité du renard.

« - Mais vous ne parviendrez pas à me prendre en pitié. Déclara le traître avant de frapper le jeune capitaine à l'aide de son sabre. »

D'un geste vif, Toshiro parvint à parer l'attaque de son adversaire et à contre attaquer sans succès malheureusement. Le combat dura de longues minutes sans pour autant qu'aucun des deux adversaires ne décident de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se contentait d'échanger des coups de faible puissance, sans faire appel à leur Bankai ni même à leur Shikai.

« - Je dois reconnaître que vous avez bien progressé depuis notre dernier affrontement, capitaine Hitsugaya. Sourit Gin. »

Toshiro ne prêta aucune attention à la remarque de Gin et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Rangiku apparaître dans le dos du traitre. Sabre dégainé, elle tenta de toucher Gin à la tête mais le shinigami esquiva son attaque qui lui entailla toutefois la joue sur laquelle il posa sa main. Il s'éloigna de Toshiro et Rangiku, posa un genou au sol et regarda sa main, tâchée de sang. Jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible. S'il n'avait pas évité cette attaque, elle l'aurait tué, lui son ami d'enfance.

« - Matsumoto, laisse-le-moi. Déclara calmement Toshiro qui était aussi surpris que Gin sans pour autant le montrer.

- Il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés ! Je devrais rester dans mon coin à observer le combat sans rien faire ? S'emporta la jeune femme.

- Oui, exactement !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu ais la mort d'Ichimaru sur la conscience, idiote ! Si quelqu'un doit le tuer ici…j'aime autant que ce soit moi. Pas toi Matsumoto… »

Rangiku sentit son cœur manquer un battement et abaissa son sabre. Au fond d'elle, elle comprit que Toshiro avait raison. Sous le coup de la colère, pour se montrer forte aux yeux de son jeune capitaine, ou encore parce qu'il l'avait faite souffrir, elle aurait pu le tuer. Mais que se serait-il produit ensuite ? Ensuite, elle s'en serait voulu jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Voilà ce qui se serait passé ensuite.

« - Capitaine…je…commença-t-elle. »

Mais Rangiku n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Aizen apparut soudain, entre elle et Toshiro à qui il assainit un coup de sabre. Le jeune capitaine et la belle lieutenant s'éloignèrent d'Aizen tandis que ce premier posa sa main sur la plaie béante que le traître avait ouverte dans son bras gauche.

« - Capitaine !

- C'est bon, je vais bien Matsumoto. Lâcha précipitamment Toshiro qui serrait les dents pour mieux encaisser la douleur mais aussi parce que la situation n'avait jamais été aussi critique. »

Voilà qu'à présent, Aizen se joignait au combat. Toshiro commençait à se demander s'ils parviendraient tous les deux à quitter le Hueco Mundo, sains et saufs. Le jeune capitaine, crispé sur son sabre, suivit Aizen du regard. L'ex capitaine de la cinquième division s'avança vers Gin qui avait toujours un genou au sol.

« - Hé bien, Gin. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Une femme parvient à te faire poser un genou à terre et à te blesser ? Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Aizen.

- J'ai manqué de vigilance Aizen, ou plutôt, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma vieille amie tente de me tuer de la sorte.

- Je vois. Tuons-les, Gin. Je m'occupe de la fille et je te laisse notre cher petit capitaine.

- Très bien. Sourit Gin.

- Matsumoto t'aurais du foutre le camp quand je te l'ai demandé ! Lui reprocha soudain Toshiro.

- Et vous laissez seul ? Je suis votre vice-capitaine alors je me dois de vous suivre partout où vous allez.

- Sauf quand je t'ordonne le contraire !

- Je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour régler vos comptes. Intervint Aizen qui se trouvait face à face avec Rangiku. »

La shinigami gémit de douleurs lorsque le sabre d'Aizen se planta dans son épaule mais parvint à l'extirper de son corps pour ensuite s'écarter et garder une distance raisonnable avec Aizen.

« - Matsumoto !

- Concentrez-vous un peu, capitaine Hitsugaya. C'est moi votre adversaire. Lâcha Gin avant de fendre sur le jeune capitaine qui para son attaque. »

Le combat se poursuivit sans que pour autant Toshiro n'y rentre complètement, trop préoccupé par la jolie rousse combattant Aizen. A chaque regard qu'il lui lançait, il la voyait de plus en plus en difficultés. Il lui fallait se débarrasser de Gin au plus vite pour ensuite voler au secours de sa vice-capitaine mais la tâche était loin d'être aisée.

« - Il faut que tu tiennes bon encore un petit moment, Matsumoto. Pensa le jeune capitaine. »

De son côté, Rangiku encaissait les coups d'Aizen comme elle le pouvait sans pour autant réussir à le blesser à son tour. La force de son adversaire était aussi impressionnante qu'elle était surnaturelle.

« - Merde, c'est de la folie. Jura-t-elle.

- Mon plan aura bien fonctionné.

- Ma capture tu veux dire ?

- Oui. Je savais très bien que le capitaine Hitsugaya viendrait à ton secours et qu'il nous suffirait ensuite de vous tuer pour que la puissance du Gotei treize s'en trouve sensiblement diminuée. Chaque capitaine, de chaque division possède au moins un être cher à son cœur et appartenant lui aussi au Gotei treize. C'est de ça que nous nous sommes servis, de l'amour et du dévouement d'Hitsugaya Toshiro. Bien sur, nous reproduiront ce procédé autant de fois que possible pour ensuite envahir le Seireitei qui ne profitera pas d'une grande protection à cause de l'affaiblissement du Gotei treize. Malheureusement pour vous, vous ne serez pas là pour voir la suite des évènements.

- Les autres capitaines ne se laisseront pas avoir. Le temps que tu mettes ton plan à exécution une seconde fois, tous auront vu clair dans ton jeu et des mesures auront été prises comme l'interdiction de secourir ceux qui se font capturer.

- Tu as bien sûr raison, Rangiku san. Cependant, n'importe quel capitaine, n'importe quel shinigami sera prêt à braver les interdictions pour sauver un être cher à son cœur. La présence d'Hitsugaya Toshiro est une preuve suffisante.

- Comment ça ?

- Désolé Rangiku san mais notre discussion s'arrête là. Si tu veux en savoir plus, tu n'auras qu'à demander au capitaine Hitsugaya…dans l'autre monde. »

A ces mots, Aizen fendit sur Rangiku et se retrouva au plus proche d'elle en moins d'une seconde. L'ex capitaine posa sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme puis lui chuchota quelques mots au creux de l'oreille, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

« - Néanmoins, je suis déçu de voir que tu t'es laissée amadouer si facilement par Gin. C'était facile, bien trop facile même si je dois reconnaître que Gin a joué la comédie à la perfection. Ne le voyant pas revenir, j'ai même cru que la tendance c'était inversée et que c'est toi qui était parvenue à l'amadouer. Mais à la réflexion, ce n'était pas possible. Gin ne ressent pas le moindre sentiment et encore moins pour toi Rangiku san…Chuchota Aizen. »

Les paroles d'Aizen blessèrent Rangiku en plein cœur, lui rappelant cette trahison, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait été qu'un jouet, qu'un outil visant à la tuer, elle et son petit capitaine qu'elle était honteuse d'avoir entrainé là-dedans. La shinigami versa quelques larmes qui firent sourire Aizen, heureux de voir que ces paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté. D'un geste vif, il débarrassa Rangiku de son sabre et l'attrapa par le cou pour ensuite la soulever. La jeune femme s'agrippa au poignet de l'ex capitaine, pensant qu'elle respirerait plus facilement mais il n'en fut rien. Petit à petit, le souffle lui manquait, petit à petit elle se sentait de plus en plus faible. De son côté, Gin parvint à faire lâcher à Toshiro son sabre et le frappa violemment aux côtes. Le jeune capitaine tomba à genoux, les mains sur sa cage thoracique endolorie et chercha à retrouver son souffle, coupé à cause de l'attaque du renard. Aizen sourit et se retourna vers Rangiku dont les larmes ne s'étaient pas arrêtées de couler.

« - Rangiku san, après te l'avoir dit, je vais te prouver que Gin ne ressent rien. Ça promet d'être amusant. Gin.

- Oui Aizen ? Sourit le shinigami.

- Tue la fille. »

L'ordre d'Aizen fit s'arrêter le cœur de Rangiku mais aussi celui de Toshiro, encore trop mal pour intervenir. Gin marqua un temps d'arrêt puis finit par sourire tout en orientant la pointe de son katana vers Rangiku.

« - Bien sur, Aizen.

- Gin…non…Bafouilla Rangiku, terrorisée.

- Arrête, Ichimaru ! Ne fais pas ça ! Hurla Toshiro qui cracha quelques gouttes de sang.

- Transperce, Shinzo. Lâcha-t-il de manière neutre. »

Rangiku ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle vit la lame de Shinzo s'étirer dans sa direction. Elle sentit du sang éclabousser son visage mais bizarrement, elle ne ressentait pas la moindre douleur. Elle entrouvrit donc lentement les yeux et constata avec stupeur que Shinzo ne s'était pas plantée dans son corps mais dans celui d'Aizen qui hurla de douleur.

« - Gin ! Hurla Aizen. »

L'ex capitaine de la cinquième division laissa tomber Rangiku que Gin rattrapa et éloigna d'Aizen qui fendit sur lui avec l'envi de le tuer. Gin para les quelques coups de sabre d'Aizen tant bien que mal à cause de son précieux chargement, à savoir la belle rousse qu'il tenait à la force d'un bras seulement. Une fois à distance raisonnable d'Aizen, Gin déposa Rangiku au sol et se plaça devant elle à la manière d'un bouclier.

« - Gin…Murmura la jeune femme, plus que surprise par un tel retournement de situation.

- Tu ne me pensais quand même pas capable de te tuer, Ran chan. Si ? »

Rangiku ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux. Dire qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de le poignarder tout à l'heure alors que lui avait été incapable de lui infliger la moindre blessure…physique du moins.

« - Repose-toi Ran chan, je vais mettre un terme à tout ça.

- Je te demanderai qu'une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Ne te fais pas tuer. »

Gin acquiesça et se tourna vers Aizen lorsque celui-ci hurla son nom. L'ex capitaine semblait fou furieux et gardait la main gauche sur la blessure que Gin lui avait infligée au ventre et qui ne cessait pas de saigner.

« - Tu viens de me trahir, Gin. Tu sais pourtant ce qu'il va t'en couter. Dire qu'il t'aurait seulement fallu tuer cette fille pour rester en vie et même ça tu en auras été incapable. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de te tuer, Gin. »

C'est alors qu'Aizen fonça sur Gin qui para l'attaque du traitre pour ensuite tenter de le frapper à son tour. Le combat dura un moment encore sans pour autant qu'il y ait la moindre issue, le moindre gagnant, sans que l'un ait le dessus sur l'autre. Aizen décida alors de ruser et fonça en direction de Rangiku qu'il comptait bien utiliser comme appât.

« - A défaut de te tuer Gin, je vais au moins te faire souffrir ! »

Toshiro, toujours à terre lançant un regard à Rangiku et remarqua qu'elle était désarmée. En effet, Haineko avait été abandonnée, quelques mètres plus loin. Le jeune capitaine serra un peu plus fermement le manche de son sabre et se fit violence pour se lever, espérant être suffisamment rétabli pour arrêter Aizen avant qu'il ne transperce sa vice-capitaine. Mais à peine fit-il deux pas en avant qu'il tomba à genoux, pris de vives douleurs dans la cage thoracique.

« - Merde…mon corps. Jura Toshiro.

- Adieu, Rangiku san. Lâcha simplement Aizen en pointant son sabre dans la direction de la jeune femme afin de la transpercer en plein cœur. »

Rangiku serra les dents d'avance, se préparant à recevoir un coup mortel qui au final ne la blessa pas elle mais Gin qui venait de s'interposer entre elle et Aizen. La lame de l'ex capitaine se planta dans la poitrine du renard qui rendit une gorgée de sang avant de tomber en avant. Rangiku eut l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre et crut vomir lorsqu'elle vit le sang de Gin inonder le sol. Comprenant que sa blessure était sans aucun doute mortelle, elle se mit à pleurer et chaudes larmes et sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de son cœur.

« - Gin ! Hurla Rangiku, en larme.

- Je me suis toujours demandé qui serait capable de te tuer Gin. Je me suis même demandé si tu possédais un point faible. Je viens d'avoir réponse à ces deux questions. La voilà cette faiblesse, la voilà celle à cause de qui ton existence va cesser, Rangiku Matsumoto. »

Gin toussa et cracha quelques gouttes de sang supplémentaire lorsque soudain Toshiro intervint. Ayant retrouvé un minimum de mobilité, il se plaça devant Aizen, extirpa son épée du corps de Gin et misa tout sur une incantation.

« - Voie de la liaison soixante-et-une ! Prison des six pointes de lumière ! Hurla Toshiro. »

Aussitôt, six pointes de lumières emprisonnèrent Aizen, l'empêchant ainsi d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

« - Matsumoto, ce sort ne tiendra pas longtemps ! Il faut qu'on s'échappe au plus vite ! Ce genre d'ouvertures ne se reproduira pas ! »

Le petit capitaine s'apprêtait déjà à courir lorsqu'il remarqua que Rangiku n'avait pas bougé. Elle était agenouillée au sol, pleurant et serrant contre elle Gin qui était dans un piteux état. Toshiro regarda la scène avec tristesse malgré le fait qu'il n'éprouvait pas la moindre sympathie pour Gin. Bien au contraire, il éprouvait pour lui une certaine haine mais devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était moins forte aujourd'hui pour la simple raison qu'il venait de se sacrifier pour sa vice-capitaine.

« - Il a raison…Ran chan…Lâcha faiblement Gin.

- Non Gin, ne parle pas tu dois…

- Si justement…je dois…je dois te parler…même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais…Capitaine Hitsugaya…prenez soin…d'elle, s'il vous plait.

- Oui, Ichimaru. Répondit Toshiro qui avait bien l'intention d'exécuter les dernières volontés d'un mourant.

- Et toi Ran chan…Arrête de pleurer…je t'en supplie…

- Non, c'est impossible ce que tu me demandes…Sanglota la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolé…

- Par rapport à quoi ?

- Je n'aurais pas tenu ma promesse…je vais être dans l'obligation…de t'abandonner Ran chan…

- Non, ne dis pas ça Gin…

- Arrête ça…tu sais aussi bien que moi que je vais crever…mais avant de le faire j'aimerai te dire une dernière chose…

- Je t'écoute…Susurra Rangiku.

- Approche-toi. »

La shinigami s'exécuta et Gin lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, profitant par la même occasion du parfum de ses cheveux.

« - Je t'aime…finit-il par déclarer, à bout de forces. »

L'aveu de son ami d'enfance eut pour effet de faire pleurer Rangiku encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche vers lui et l'embrasse amoureusement, comme pour récolter son dernier souffle. Son cœur se déchira et elle éclata en sanglot, posant sa tête sur le torse de Gin et cramponnant ces vêtements comme pour l'empêcher de monter au ciel. Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient tachées du sang de Gin, tout comme ses cheveux d'ailleurs. Elle pensait avoir connu les pires tourments de sa vie lorsqu'elle était enfermée dans cette petite salle. Mais elle s'apercevait maintenant qu'elle avait tort. Rien ne pouvait lui causer plus de douleur que la mort de Gin. Elle avait la nette impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre, en même temps que celui de son âme sœur. Comment vivre après une telle perte ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas remonter une telle pente. Son regard se posa soudain sur Shinzo et une idée lui traversa la tête. Prise de folie mais surtout de désespoir, elle saisit le manche de Shinzo et planta la lame du sabre dans sa poitrine.

« - Matsumoto ! Hurla Toshiro qui se précipita vers eux. »

La jeune femme rendit une gorgée de sang qui tâcha le visage de Gin et tomba en avant, contre lui. Elle esquissa un dernier sourire et posa sa main sur celle de Gin avant de sentir ses sens la quitter, de voir l'obscurité la gagner et de rapidement se rappeler la douceur de ses lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

Toshiro était assis dans une chaise, plus que d'y être assis, il y somnolait. Voilà une semaine qu'il était de retour au Seireitei et qu'il avait ramené avec lui Rangiku. Suite à sa tentative de suicide, il l'avait prise sur son dos et transportée jusqu'à sortir du Hueco Mundo sans savoir si elle était morte ou bien vivante. Son habit de capitaine était, suite à ce sauvetage, imbibé du sang de la jolie rousse qui, d'après Unohana, en avait perdu une quantité considérable. Elle avait donc du pratiquer une transfusion sanguine et Toshiro, étant compatible avec elle, avait donné de son sang pour la sauver, sans la moindre hésitation bien sur. Elle restait inconsciente depuis ce jour même si Unohana était assez optimiste par rapport à son état. Rangiku parvenait à respirer sans l'aide d'une assistance respiratoire et reprenait peu à peu des forces même si elle restait plongée dans une profonde léthargie. Toshiro restait donc à la veiller, souffrant lui aussi des plaies qu'il avait partout sur le corps. Rangiku avait beau l'enquiquiner constamment et faire preuve d'une flemme rare lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'occuper du boulot administratif, elle restait sa vice-capitaine mais aussi celle grâce à qui il était shinigami, celle grâce à qui sa grand-mère n'était pas morte de froid. Alors, même s'il ne le montrait pas, même s'il n'en parlait pas, il tenait profondément à elle et se moquait de savoir si c'était réciproque. Toshiro ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard bleu glacial sur la jeune femme qui dormait à ses côtés. Les autres capitaines masculins étaient souvent jaloux de lui, lui disant que c'était l'homme le plus chanceux du Seireitei pour avoir sous son commandement la belle Rangiku Matsumoto. Lorsqu'on lui faisait ce genre de réflexions, il lâchait à chaque fois un énorme soupir pour ensuite leur dire qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Mais objectivement il fallait reconnaître que Rangiku était loin d'être moche, voire qu'elle était vraiment belle. Rien à voir avec sa poitrine généreuse ou sa fine taille, non. Rangiku était simplement bourrée de charme qu'elle devait en grande partie à ses cheveux blonds vénitiens mais aussi à ses yeux bleus clairs.

« - Dépêche-toi de te réveiller…Matsumoto. »

A son simple nom, la jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux, sous le regard stupéfait de Toshiro qui n'en revenait pas.

« - Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Au Seireitei, Matsumoto. Dans l'hôpital de la quatrième division. Tu es en sécurité.

- D'accord…

- Je vais chercher Unohana pour lui dire que…Commença Toshiro qui quitta sa chaise.

- Non. Enfin…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je préfère…rester avec vous et vous seul, capitaine… »

Suite à la réplique de la jeune femme, Toshiro se rassit, se demandant ce qu'il devait lui dire ou s'il devait simplement rester là, à attendre qu'elle lui parle. Il choisit la deuxième option si bien que le silence s'installa rapidement dans la chambre, du moins jusqu'à ce que Rangiku tente de se redresser et ne se mette à gémir de douleur.

« - Reste tranquille, Matsumoto. Tu es…

- Pas à l'aise allongée. Aidez-moi à m'asseoir s'il vous plait. »

Toshiro exécuta la demande de Rangiku qui serra l'avant bras de son petit capitaine lorsqu'une vive douleur lui traversa la poitrine. Elle remarqua alors un bleu à l'intérieur du bras de son capitaine, au niveau du coude. Toshiro le cacha rapidement et retourna s'asseoir, n'ayant pas envi qu'elle le remercie pour son don de sang en le broyant entre ses deux seins.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal…

- Avoir mal signifie être en vie. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance d'après Unohana.

- De la chance… »

Toshiro ne répondit rien, sachant qu'elle faisait allusion à la mort de Gin et à la douleur de vivre qui sera la sienne pour le restant de ses jours. Effectivement, on ne pouvait pas appeler ça de la chance, de devoir vivre séparer de la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde et en sachant pertinemment qu'on n'a pas la moindre chance de la revoir.

« - Capitaine…Est-ce que Gin est…est-ce qu'il est…

- Oui, il l'est. Je suis désolé, Matsumoto. Lâcha simplement le petit capitaine.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien…Est-ce que…Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de me laisser seule un instant ? Enfin pas longtemps, juste le temps de…

- Je reviens dans dix minutes ?

- Oui, s'il vous plait. »

Toshiro acquiesça et quitta la pièce, laissant Rangiku seule avec ses pensées. Bizarrement, la jeune femme ne pleura pas. Peut être ne réalisait-elle pas encore la mort de son amant. Ou peut être avait-elle déjà pleuré toutes les larmes qui lui été données de pleurer. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pleura pas et resta assise dans son lit, fixant le ciel bleu qu'elle voyait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Comment avait-elle pu survivre à une pareille blessure ? Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait du capitaine Unohana qui affichait un sourire que Rangiku trouvait rassurant et rayonnant contrairement au sien qui avait sans doute perdu de sa lumière.

« - Bonjour, capitaine Unohana.

- Rangiku san, je suis ravie d'enfin vous voir réveillée. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Plutôt bien je dirais.

- Je vais faire quelques vérifications par rapport à vos constantes vitales et ensuite vous laissez à moins que vous n'ayez besoin de quelque chose.

- D'accord. »

Rangiku se laissa ausculter par Unohana qui fut ravie de voir que la jeune femme se portait si bien. Pour le capitaine, le fait que Rangiku soit encore là tenait du miracle au vu de la profonde blessure qu'elle avait lorsque Toshiro l'avait ramenée.

« - Tout est en ordre, Rangiku san. Vous serez vite sur pied.

- Comment c'est possible ?

- Pardon ?

- Comment ça se fait que j'ai survécu ?

- Le capitaine Hitsugaya y est sans doute pour beaucoup.

- Comment ça ?

- Il vous a porté sur son dos depuis le Hueco Mundo et malgré le fait qu'il était épuisé, il n'a pas hésité à donner de son sang pour vous sauvez la vie. Si vous voulez mon avis c'est aussi grâce à lui que vous vous êtes réveillée aujourd'hui.

- Effectivement, j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre sa voix…mais ça avait l'air d'un rêve…

- Ce n'en était pas un. Le capitaine venait ici tous jours et passait sa journée à vos côtés en attendant que vous vous réveilliez.

- C'est vrai ?

- Absolument. »

Rangiku resta bouche bé, particulièrement secouée et touchée par la révélation du capitaine Unohana.

« - Sur ce Rangiku san, je vais vous laissez. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui.

- Quoi dont ?

- Du capitaine Hitsugaya…Murmura-t-elle.

- Je vais le chercher.

- Merci. »

Le capitaine Unohana sourit à Rangiku et quitta sa chambre pour partir à la recherche du petit capitaine qui fit irruption dans la chambre de la jeune femme seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Il entra sans rien dire et regagna sa chaise sur laquelle il s'assit. Rangiku fixa le vide, occupée à chercher les mots qui lui permettraient de remercier son petit capitaine sans pour autant profondément l'exaspérer. Soudain, la jeune femme se rappela les paroles d'Aizen. « Cependant, n'importe quel capitaine, n'importe quel shinigami sera prêt à braver les interdictions pour sauver un être cher à son cœur. La présence d'Hitsugaya Toshiro est une preuve suffisante. » Lui avait-il dit avant de rajouter qu'elle pourrait demander une explication à son petit capitaine dans l'autre monde. Ils n'étaient pas dans l'autre monde certes, mais rien ne l'empêchait de demander des explications.

« - Capitaine ?

- Oui ?

- Par rapport à mon sauvetage. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une mission ? Ou qu'au contraire vous n'étiez pas sensé venir me sauver?

- ça n'a pas d'importance. Soupira le jeune capitaine.

- Bien sûr que si. Pour moi ça en a énormément…

- Théoriquement, je n'aurais pas du venir te sauver. Le commandant Yamamoto avait donné à l'ensemble des shinigamis l'interdiction formelle de venir te sauver. Seulement, j'estime qu'il est plus important pour un capitaine de faire passer les intérêts de ses hommes avant les siens, quitte à enfreindre la loi. Tu es ma vice-capitaine, Matsumoto. Tu dois me suivre partout où je vais et m'obéir. Et en contrepartie, tu bénéficies de ma protection. Voilà ce qu'est pour moi le rang de capitaine. »

Rangiku n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à sourire mais elle se fit violence, pour son petit capitaine et pour le sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle le regarda donc, le sourire aux lèvres et ils replongèrent ensuite dans le silence. Rangiku aimait autant parler, au moins elle ne réfléchissait pas, elle ne pensait pas à ce qui venait de se produire…contrairement à maintenant. Elle sentit les larmes venir lui piquer les yeux et les laissa couler sur ses joues, trop faible mais aussi trop triste pour tenter de résister. Gin était mort. Son ami d'enfance, celui qui l'avait sauvée, celui qu'elle aimait et qui éprouvait des sentiments réciproques pour elle s'en était allé si bien qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Leur histoire appartenait à présent au passé et n'était rien de plus qu'un beau souvenir que Rangiku n'était pas prête d'oublier.

« - Matsumoto…Soupira Toshiro le cœur serré dans sa poitrine à la vue des perles de tristesse coulant sur les joues de sa lieutenant. »

Le jeune capitaine se leva et s'avança lentement vers la jeune femme qui avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains dans lesquelles se déversaient ses larmes.

« - Je l'aimais…Je l'aimais et il est mort à cause de moi. Pleura Rangiku.

- Il est mort pour toi Matsumoto, c'est différent.

- Le résultat est le même…il n'est plus là et il n'y a aucune chance qu'il revienne.

- J'en suis désolé Matsumoto. Tu peux me croire je suis sincère même si au moment de venir te sauver je ne souhaitais que sa mort. Aujourd'hui j'en suis désolé parce que je m'aperçois que s'il n'avait pas donné sa vie en sacrifice, tu ne serais plus là et il en serait probablement de même pour moi. Cette tragédie m'aura au moins permis de le voir différemment. Je pensais que c'était un monstre, capable des pires atrocités mais je m'aperçois que c'est moi qui étais dans le faux. Je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment pour me permettre de le juger. Néanmoins, je sais qu'il te dirait que tu ne dois pas pleurer et que tu dois garder le moral mais aussi le sourire. Personne ne te demande de l'oublier, juste de tourner la page et de te contenter des souvenirs que tu as de lui. Je sais que tu en es capable Matsumoto, et je ferai mon possible pour t'aider dans ta tâche. »

Rangiku entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit tellement les paroles de son capitaine lui semblaient vraies, tellement elles l'avaient touchée en plein cœur. En guise de réponse, Rangiku passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit capitaine et l'enlaça. Toshiro était sur le point de la rembarrer de peur de se retrouver broyer entre ses deux seins, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait un câlin d'ailleurs. Cette manière de faire l'agaçait au plus haut point si bien qu'il la repoussait violement à chaque fois qu'elle osait le prendre pour un ours en peluche. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne fit rien. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce câlin n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle lui faisait d'habitude. Les yeux de Toshiro dépassaient tout juste de l'épaule de Rangiku dont le front reposait sur l'épaule de son petit capitaine qui appréciait le fait qu'ils soient tête contre tête et non pas qu'il ait le nez dans l'opulente poitrine de la jeune femme. Rangiku pleurait sur l'épaule de Toshiro et s'agrippait à son kimono, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser s'échapper, chose qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire de toutes manières. Le petit capitaine se laissa faire sans pour autant resserrer son éteinte sur la jeune femme.

« - Le capitaine Unohana m'a dit tout ce que vous aviez fait pour moi. Du fait que vous m'avez porté sur votre dos jusqu'au fait que vous m'avez donnée votre sang. Merci de m'avoir secourue.

- Je suis conscient d'en être arrivé là grâce à toi, Matsumoto. Alors tu n'as pas à me remercier.

- Bien sûr que si. Merci de m'avoir sauvée, merci d'avoir veillé sur moi et merci d'être là, maintenant. Les paroles que vous avez prononcées m'ont réellement touchée, j'ai de la chance de vous avoir comme capitaine…Sanglota-t-elle.

- Arrête de pleurer, idiote. Soupira le jeune capitaine en guise de réponse. »

Rangiku serra Toshiro un peu plus fort dans ses bras et esquissa un discret sourire.

_Tu ne m'as pas abandonné, Gin. Tu m'auras laissée entre de bonnes mains. _


End file.
